


Восставший возлюбленный

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Anita Blake Fusion, Crossover, M/M, Magical Realism, Necromancy, Romance, Vampires, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Снейп работает некромантом, ему платят, чтобы он поднимал мертвых для решения разных вопросов. Но Гарри Поттер отличается от других заказов. Упрямый мальчишка не хочет ложиться обратно.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 65





	Восставший возлюбленный

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Битву Пейрингов.  
> Кроссовер с миром Аниты Блейк, Истребительницы вампиров (по романам Лорел Гамильтон). Первое гей-порно, которое я прочитала)) Можно спокойно читать без знания книг. Написано по давней заявке L0.

У Снейпа оставалось еще две курицы и козел, но козел был для особо сложных случаев. Курицы лежали в багажнике, дохлые, но неощипанные, ведь они предназначались для некромантии, не для рождественского ужина. Козел остался в офисе.

Северус кинул взгляд на часы и нахмурился. Потом вытащил сигареты. Этот загадочный вселенский закон работал всегда, и на сей раз тоже не подвел: тут же вдали, у ворот кладбища, показались две фигуры. Снейп вздохнул, спрятал сигареты и выпрямился. Он поджидал клиентов, нацепив на лицо бесстрастную мину. Но ему было сложно сохранить невозмутимость, когда он разглядел парочку получше. Тот, что ниже ростом, выглядел запойным алкоголиком, а его спутник – попросту городским сумасшедшим. Безусловно, кладбищенская атмосфера и сама церемония «поднятия» оказывали влияние на впечатлительных клиентов, и многие одевались странно, но этого было не перещеголять. На клиенте был длинный черный балахон с капюшоном, черные перчатки, а лицо скрыто серебряной маской. Северус закатил глаза. Ему предстоит иметь дело с гребаным Призраком Оперы.

Как человек дела, Снейп не тратил много времени на светские беседы. Он провел краткий инструктаж и, когда клиенты вышли за пределы нарисованного на земле круга, совершил обряд. Точно так же, как делал сотни раз до этого. Натянул латексные перчатки, прежде чем открутить курице голову. Вытащил солонку из левого кармана, пробормотал пару слов, а после отступил от могилы и стал ждать, пока мертвец выберется.

Судя по размерам тела, это был едва ли не подросток. Он довольно долго барахтался в земле, прежде чем вылез на поверхность и привалился к надгробному камню, передыхая. Снейп сделал знак клиентам и покинул круг, когда они оказались внутри.

Теперь можно было закурить. Снейп отошел к своей машине, позволяя клиентам решить свои дела с мертвецом, в чем бы они ни заключались. Он никогда не вмешивался и свято чтил правило конфиденциальности, так что его услуги пользовались спросом. Довольный клиент даст хорошие рекомендации, и пока слухи разносятся, бизнес процветает. Без сервиса в некромантии никуда, кто угодно скажет.

Северус проверил сообщения в мессенджере, крепко затянулся и взглянул на небо, затянутое тучами. Только дождя не хватало. Его ботинки и без того в плачевном состоянии, после всей этой кладбищенской грязи. В круге тем временем разворачивалось представление. Призрак Оперы что-то вещал, размахивая широкими рукавами, а его дружок вытащил нечто вроде походного котелка. Снейп потер переносицу. Ему это нравилось всё меньше и меньше. Он поднимает мертвых из земли, и то не устраивает такого чертового представления на пустом месте.

Но когда алкоголик принялся кромсать свою руку чем-то острым, Снейп поспешил к могиле. Кровь пролилась на землю (частично и в котелок), и уж конечно труп кинулся бежать. Снейп бы тоже не рискнул оставаться наедине с этими сумасшедшими (очень богатыми сумасшедшими, безусловно, и тем не менее).

– Эй, господа, – грубо окликнул Снейп, широким шагом спеша по кладбищу (кажется, он наступил на пару могил).

– Не вмешивайся, – властно сказал ряженный, пока алкоголик гонялся за мертвецом между надгробных камней. – Мой слуга закончит дело, а ты можешь отправляться домой.

– Я бы и рад, мистер, но вы нарушили инструктаж.

Призрак Оперы достал из кармана балахона бумажник. Снейп нетерпеливо отмахнулся.

– Мне нужно уложить пациента обратно.

– Это не потребуется, – вкрадчиво сказал клиент. Когда он говорил, его маска слегка шевелилась. – Мальчика мы заберем с собой, а ваши услуги больше не требуются. Позвольте заплатить вам небольшую премию за содействие.

– Все трупы должны оставаться на кладбище, – чрезвычайно вежливо сказал Снейп. Мимо пронесся мертвец, за ним спешил алкоголик, истекая кровью. Не хватало только музыки из шоу Бенни Хилла.

– Это особенный труп, – сказал клиент. Он все еще держал свой бумажник, будто считал, что Снейп рискнет своей лицензией некроманта.

Пошел чертов дождь, и Северус лишился терпения.

Дальше все было грязно, шумно и бестолково.

Мотор машины завелся сразу, и Северус вырулил на дорогу, при этом он едва не сшиб мраморного ангела. Вцепившись в руль, Северус угрюмо глядел вперед. По радио играла веселая рождественская мелодия (бубенцы и прочее). Из носа у Северуса капала кровь, прямо на колени дорогих брюк. У чертовых идиотов было с собой оружие, а алкоголик оказался не то ветераном, не то киборгом с серебряной рукой-протезом, и все же Северус слишком долго вращался в этом бизнесе, чтобы пасовать перед неадекватными заказчиками. Он плохо дрался, но хорошо бегал (тактически отступал) – старый школьный навык, который давно ему не пригождался. Мертвец тоже на удивление хорошо бегал и подчинялся приказам, как положено всем трупам (по крайней мере, если вы некромант, вы так и считаете).

Свернув на широкую трассу, Северус прибавил газу и переключил станцию. В багажнике у него болталась дохлая курица и дохлый мальчик, и это было паршивое, паршивое начало рабочей недели.

***

– Снейп и партнеры, – пробормотал Малфой в трубку и принялся со скучающим видом записывать что-то на листок. Северус швырнул пальто на кожаный диван в приемной и прошел в свой кабинет. Он арендовал небольшое помещение с приемной и одной крошечной комнатой, в которой едва помещался офисный стол. Но, по крайней мере, в его кабинете было окно, выходящее на тихий внутренний двор. Взяв с подоконника чашку, Северус вернулся в приемную, и Малфой протянул ему записку.

– Что это? – Северус прочитал адрес. – Студенческое общежитие?

– Вроде того, – лениво протянул Малфой, протирая клавиатуру дезинфицирующими салфетками.

– Поедем вечером, – решил Северус. С наступлением темноты люди отчего-то больше доверяли магическим манипуляциям. – И в последний раз говорю, ты мой секретарь, мы не партнеры, – добавил Северус, включая кофе-машину. – Нет у меня никаких партнеров.

– А вам бы не помешало, – хмыкнул Малфой, даже не стараясь говорить уважительно. Если бы его papa не был старым знакомым Северуса, мальчишка давно был бы уволен. Северус мог свою шляпу поставить на то, что стервец опять делает покупки онлайн, вместо того, чтобы работать.

До обеда Северус разбирался с бумагами, а затем Драко заглянул к нему в кабинет.

– К вам посетитель, – со сложным выражением лица отчитался он. Северус откинулся на спинку кресла, скрестив руки. Малфой сделал большие глаза, очевидно, пытаясь передать какое-то мысленное послание, а затем посторонился и пропустил клиента.

На этот раз мужчина был без своего киборга-помощника, но все еще выглядел потрясающе странно для полудня рабочего дня. На нем был длинный плащ до самого пола, голова была абсолютно лысой, а лицо имело такой жуткий оттенок, будто клиент сам недавно поднялся из могилы. Не говоря уже о том, что это лицо, очевидно, претерпело какую-то деформацию. Северус решил, что видит перед собой пример неудачной хирургии. Когда-то он размышлял над возможностью исправить свой нос, но был не настолько тщеславным (или оптимистичным), чтобы решить, что дело стоит таких денег.

Мужчина устроился на стуле для посетителей, вальяжно закинул ногу на ногу и уставился на Северуса своими бледными змеиными глазами.

– Если вы пришли скандалить, то лучше не тратьте свое и мое время, – сказал Северус резко. – Ваше вчерашнее поведение снимает с меня всякие рабочие обязательства. Кроме того, если я решу, что вы угрожаете моей безопасности, то немедленно вызову полицию.

Мужчина усмехнулся так, словно Северус пригрозил натравить на него щенят корги.

– Вы деловой человек, мистер Снейп, – вкрадчиво проговорил клиент. – И я уважаю это. Думаю, мы придем к взаимопониманию. Мне лишь нужно было, чтобы вы подняли для меня мальчика, а затем оставили нас наедине.

– Таких услуг я не оказываю, – сухо ответил Снейп.

– Где он теперь? Полагаю, вы забрали его?

– Не представляю, почему я должен отвечать на ваши вопросы.

Северус выдержал пристальный взгляд мужчины. Тот подался вперед, уставившись на Северуса так, будто планировал пустить в ход гипноз.

– Мне нужен этот ребенок, – наконец сказал клиент. – И я готов щедро платить.

– Что вы собираетесь с ним делать?

– Зачем вам это знать? – мягко уточнил мужчина. Северус вздохнул.

– Вам лучше уйти.

Мужчина рассмеялся. Он подпер щеку рукой в черной перчатке, отчего его уродливое лицо еще больше деформировалось, и с интересом разглядывал Северуса. В комнате будто стало холоднее.

– Мне очень нужен этот мальчик, – снова повторил мужчина, и каждое слово будто вколачивалось Северусу в лоб. – У него есть кое-что… важное для меня. Важная часть меня.

– Полагаю, речь идет о потерянном носе? – фыркнул Снейп, и мужчина зловеще улыбнулся, будто бы нисколько не задетый грубостью. – Или у вас недостает и других частей тоже? – Северус выразительно поднял брови, опустив взгляд ниже. – Как бы там ни было, я не хочу знать деталей. В нашей стране действует закон о защите мертвых, и я советую вам убираться подальше, пока я не обратился куда следует.

Мужчина поднялся.

– Ох, Северус… – прошипел он. – Я чувствую твой страх даже отсюда. Ты приведешь мне мальчика к концу недели. Я буду ждать. В полночь.

Ну разумеется, в полночь. Северус кивнул. Он поднялся и любезно распахнул дверь кабинета, затем подозвал к себе Малфоя, чтобы пробормотать ему на ухо:

– Проводи господина с сифилисом на выход.

У Малфоя сделался до того больной вид после этих слов, что Северус почти улыбнулся.

Ему следует разобраться с чокнутым сталкером и мертвым подростком, а также решить еще миллион мелких проблем, но это не значит, что он не может немного развлечься.

***

В обед Северус заглянул домой, чтобы убедиться, что труп не разнес его квартиру. Некоторые мертвые становились агрессивными, если их сразу не уложить в могилу, но мальчишка был на удивление послушным. В ту ночь, когда Северус привез его домой, мальчик подчинялся каждому его жесту. Все прошло гладко – они даже умудрились разминуться с хозяином квартиры, которую снимал Снейп; в договоре аренды было четко указано, что держать питомцев запрещено.

Северус отпер замок, перешагнул через змею, лежащую на пороге, потрепал по холке козла, привязанного к вешалке, и прошел в спальню.

Труп лежал на его постели, церемонно сложив руки на груди. Северус упер руки в бока.

– Разве я не сказал тебе ждать на коврике? – строго спросил он. Труп лишь покосился на него и притворился мертвым. Держать его в доме было негигиенично, но Северус не мог положить мальчишку в могилу средь белого дня. Требовалось соблюдать правила: соль, кровь и прочая ерунда. Иначе каждый бездельник бы уже разгуливал по кладбищам и поднимал мертвых.

В ту ночь, когда они добрались до дома, мальчик был совсем потерянным. Он бродил по пятам за Снейпом по всей квартире, пока Северус пытался найти хоть что-то холодное для своего разбитого носа. В конечном счете, устав спотыкаться о мертвеца, Северус затолкал мальчишку в чулан и запер, но тогда труп принялся скулить, и эти жуткие звуки нервировали козла. Пришлось выпустить мальчика и позволить ему шататься по квартире. Северус никогда не был достаточно строгим, чтобы стоять на своем. У него была добрая душа.

– У мертвецов не бывает клаустрофобии, – сварливо заявил он, когда мальчишка выскочил из чулана и вцепился в его домашний свитер. – В противном случае, у меня для тебя плохие новости, приятель. Я собираюсь запихнуть тебя обратно в твой сосновый ящик, и чем скорее, тем лучше!

Мальчик только моргал белесыми, незрячими глазами и теребил свитер Северуса.

Точно так же и теперь: Северус спихнул труп со своей кровати, и мальчик уставился на него, часто моргая. У Северуса закралось подозрение, что парнишка при жизни был слеповат.

– Надеюсь, ты вел себя хорошо, – сухо пробормотал Северус. Он покосился на змею, лениво скользнувшую в комнату. Эта чертова змея оказалась у него благодаря неудачному стечению обстоятельств, и у Северуса рука не поднималась спустить ее в канализацию. Он оставил козла, потому что все еще надеялся на крупный заказ, где потребуется что-то посерьезней курицы. И да, морская свинка по имени Флетчер все еще жила у него в аквариуме, но не потому, что Северус был любителем живности. Он абсолютно точно не собирался оставлять у себя труп ребенка, только потому, что за тем охотились какие-то чокнутые сектанты.

– Сразу после работы мы с тобой отправимся на кладбище и устроим тебя на покой, – сообщил Северус трупу, и тот лишь переступил с ноги на ногу, доверчиво мигая. – Давай, пошевеливайся.

Северус подрулил к офису ближе к вечеру, Малфой уже ждал его у обочины, пролистывая новости на своем телефоне. Он устроился на переднем сидении и завизжал, как только труп подал признаки… жизни.

– Что это за херня? – высоким голосом спросил Малфой, пытаясь выскочить из машины на полном ходу. Северус заблокировал дверцы и свернул на перекрестке.

– Это Бенни, – отозвался он, закурив.

– Кто?

– Бенни, мой труп. Я решил назвать его так.

– Вы не можете давать клички трупам! – Малфой вытащил из своего модного кожаного портфеля стеклянный флакон и принялся распылять свой одеколон по салону. – Я не соглашался ездить в одной машине с человеком, который почти разложился.

Это было преувеличением. Мертвец выглядел вполне прилично. Северус даже выделил ему свои старые брюки и рубашку, которая была великовата, но все равно выглядела лучше, чем лохмотья, в которых парнишка вылез из могилы.

– Ты мой подчиненный, Драко, и будешь делать, как я скажу, – отрезал Северус, довольно ухмыляясь, пока Малфой психовал. Он обожал выводить Драко из себя, просто потому, что мог.

Когда они притормозили у студенческого общежития, уже стемнело. Малфой, к счастью, прекратил причитать и переключился в более продуктивный режим. Он изучал социальные сети, выискивая мертвецов – точно так же, как и всегда, если заказывали спиритический сеанс. Если кто-то желал поговорить с призраком, то обычно это был призрак почившей бабули или бывшего любовника, вроде того. Малфой виртуозно отыскивал этих людей в сети и получал всю необходимую информацию, чтобы создать впечатляющее шоу.

Северус не был шарлатаном или мошенником, он просто хотел оплачивать аренду и покупать любимую еду. Он действительно мог поднимать мертвых, и не его вина, что люди не видели разницы между некромантом и экстрасенсом, между экстрасенсом и спиритом. Он был способен дать клиентам то, что они хотят, если за это заплатят.

– Готов? – спросил он, когда они с Малфоем шагнули из лифта, исписанного ругательствами. Малфой стряхнул невидимые пылинки с пиджака и кивнул. Северус натянул на руки белые перчатки и проверил, что мертвец все еще поблизости.

– Помалкивай и не мешай нам, – велел он Бенни, и тот глупо улыбнулся.

В квартире грохотала музыка, сладко тянуло марихуаной. Целая толпа большеголовых студентов приветствовала их в гостиной, решив, что это принесли пиццу. Очевидно, они заскучали на вечеринке и решили пригласить Северуса, просто чтобы убить время. Возможно, они воспользовались специальным приложением, чтобы заказать медиума на дом. Это было дешевле, чем пригласить стриптизершу.

Северус раздал указания самым трезвым из парней, потребовав, чтобы везде погасили свет и закрыли тряпками зеркала.

Сам он открыл свой чемодан, разыскивая необходимые атрибуты. Мертвец убрел куда-то вглубь квартиры, а Малфой присел на краешек дивана, стараясь ни к чему не притрагиваться. Они отказались от пива, дружелюбно им предложенного.

– Что мы должны делать теперь, сэр? – спросил вежливый пухлощекий парнишка, заметно струсивший, когда свет погасили. Северус хрустнул пальцами. Он зажег толстую красную свечу, которую купил на распродаже в местном супермаркете.

– Отнеситесь к ритуалу серьезно, – своим глубоким голосом произнес Северус. – Садитесь в круг. Выключите этот чертов рэп, ради всего святого.

В наступившей тишине Северус обвел взглядом каждого из них, и после зловещей паузы закатил глаза.

– Духи этого дома, вызываю вас, – напевно произнес он, слегка покачиваясь. Малфой, сидящий поодаль, почесал нос и незаметно указал на мальчишку в красной футболке. Северус устремил на него рассеянный взгляд. – Духи этого дома, говорите со мной, – звучно велел он, и все придвинулись ближе, словно ожидая страшилку у костра. Северус закрыл глаза, содрогнулся, пальцы его взметнулись над свечой, едва задевая пламя. – Духи этого дома, отвечайте мне! – воскликнул Северус властно и замер, прислушиваясь. Он поднял лицо к потолку. – Я слышу… здесь кто-то есть.

Студенты затаили дыхание. Северус заметил, что один из них включил камеру на телефоне, видно, чтобы выложить затем видео в сеть. Прекрасно, он никогда не будет против лишней рекламы.

– Здесь кто-то есть, – глухо повторил Северус, оглядывая студентов. – Он хочет говорить с вами. Он хочет говорить с кем-то из вас… кто такой… кто такой Невилл?

Пухлощекий парень вздрогнул.

– Это я, – жалобно пропищал он, вцепившись в свою бутылку пива.

– Дух недоволен тобой. Разве ты не должен сейчас готовиться к урокам, Невилл? – зловеще произнес Северус, уставившись на мальчика. Тот широко распахнул глаза, приоткрыл рот, показав свои кроличьи передние зубы.

– Бабуля? – в ужасе пробормотал Невилл.

– Немедленно ступай в свою комнату и займись учебой, – гаркнул Северус, и Невилл прижал ладони к пылающим щекам.

– Это точно она, – прошептал он.

– И если ты не собираешься надевать шапку, которую она связала тебе, то заработаешь менингит, – добавил Северус, и Невилл отчаянно закивал.

– Прости, Ба, – сказал Невилл, поглядывая на потолок. – Я обожаю эту шапку, честное слово.

– Так-то лучше. – Северус вздохнул и устало опустил голову. Затем расправил плечи. – Кто-то еще. Кто-то ждет своей очереди, чтобы сказать…

Малфой кашлянул.

– Он умер совсем недавно, и его голос я слышу плохо.

– Блейз? Блейз, это ты? – спросил парень в красной футболке. – Это он? Мать твою!

– Он сожалеет, – сказал Снейп после долгой паузы, вслушиваясь в напряженную тишину. Парень в красной футболке шумно выдохнул, сгорбившись.

– Еще бы, черт…

– Слов почти не разобрать. – Северус снова провел рукой над свечой и принялся покачиваться. – Он… просит прощения, я полагаю.

Парень в красной футболке привалился плечом к своему другу, что сидел рядом, и тот потрепал его по спине.

– Чертов трус. Мог бы сказать мне это, пока был жив, – пробормотал парень в красной футболке.

– Он слишком запутался… и натворил глупостей. Но теперь он спокоен. Теперь в его душе покой, – утешил Северус. – Он хочет сказать… что-то… – Северус наклонил голову, пытаясь уловить, и все придвинулись еще ближе, жадно впитывая каждое слово. – Похоже, он говорит… о любви, – выдохнул Северус и вытер пот со лба. – Он говорит, что любит, и просит прощения.

– Чертов подонок, – пробормотал парень в красной футболе и закрыл лицо руками. – Гребаный идиот ты, Блейз. Я тоже тебя люблю, ублюдок.

– Вот и славно. – Северус наклонился и потушил свечу. – Я принимаю оплату только наличными.

Люди, которые хотели пообщаться с мертвецами, обычно ждали четких инструкций – где лежит завещание или как готовить то фирменное печенье; но если речь шла о духах, то обычно всем нужно было одно и то же. Каждый хотел услышать, что любим, что прощен, что на том свете все гораздо лучше.

Северус получил скудные чаевые, которые наскребли студенты – четвертаки и звенящая мелочь, однако он вежливо поблагодарил их и вновь отказался от пива. Малфой помог ему уложить вещи в чемодан, а Северус тем временем отыскал своего мертвеца, сидевшего в соседней комнате в компании двух одинаковых на лицо рыжих мальчишек. Они неплохо проводили время, слушая радио и передавая друг другу косячок.

– Ну нет, мы только обрели нового друга! – воскликнул одни из близнецов, когда Северус пришел за Бенни.

– Поверить не могу, что судьба разлучает нас так скоро, – подхватил второй, изображая, что рвет на голове волосы. Северус смерил их недовольным взглядом. Ох уж это нынешнее поколение, никакого представления о манерах; накуривать чужих мертвецов, подумать только!

***

Он подвез Малфоя до ворот особняка.

– Заглянете на ужин? – уточнил Драко вежливо. – Papa давно мечтает о вашем визите.

– Как-нибудь в другой раз, – пробормотал Северус торопливо, вцепившись в руль. – Тем более, у меня важные дела с Бенни.

– Не хочу ничего знать, – закатил глаза Малфой и вышел из машины.

Северус позволил мертвецу перебраться на переднее сиденье. Он заставил Бенни пристегнуться, потому что не собирался получать из-за него штрафы. Машина плавно покатила по длинной трасе, и мертвец отвернулся к окошку, зачарованно глядя на размытые огни за обочиной.

– Не говори мне, что ты словил кайф, – пробормотал Северус, подкрутив радио. – Несчастный ребенок, ты вряд ли дожил до колледжа, так ведь?

Бенни не ответил, прислонившись лбом к стеклу. Он был тихим спутником, и Северусу это нравилось.

– Скоро все закончится, – пообещал он, а после не говорил ни слова, пока машина не остановилась у ворот кладбища.

Северус вытащил из багажника две лопаты и одну вручил мертвецу. Бенни послушно побрел за ним между могил, пока они не нашли нужную. Там еще виднелись следы разорванного магического круга, жухлая трава потемнела от крови. Северус оглянулся по сторонам, просто чтобы удостовериться, что ни один чокнутый сифилитик не спрятался поблизости.

– Давай, дружок, – мягко сказал Северус, воткнув лопату в сухую землю. Помедлив, Бенни последовал его примеру. Они копали в молчании, только сверчки нарушали полуночную тишину. Звезды ярко светили, озаряя бледным светом могильный камень. Стерев грязь с таблички, Северус прочел имя.

– Гарри Поттер, – произнес он, и мертвец поднял голову, широко открыв глаза. – Гарри, – повторил Северус тихо, и мальчик уронил лопату. Яма была уже достаточно глубокой, так что Северус велел:

– Ложись.

Труп не шелохнулся.

– Давай же, – Северус нахмурился. – Ты наверняка здорово устал за эти сутки. Я собираюсь вернуть тебя на место, так что ты должен быть благодарен.

Труп не выглядел благодарным. Он попятился, и Северус замахнулся лопатой, чтобы пресечь всякие попытки бегства.

– Ложись в постель, – велел он. Гарри медленно, ковыляющим шагом приблизился к яме. Помедлив, он сел на землю, а затем скорчился на боку, запачкав сырой землей рубашку Северуса.

Снейп сел на землю рядом с ним. Он положил руку на голову мальчику, ощутив сухие, мертвые волосы под ладонью. Могло быть и хуже – по крайней мере, у этого волосы еще уцелели, не говоря о носе.

– Теперь закрой глаза, – тихо велел Северус. Мальчик подчинился. Северус вытащил из кармана острый нож для бумаги и порезал себе ладонь. Он поднес руку к лицу мертвеца, и тот слепо ткнулся губами, слизывая кровь. Пары капель было достаточно, так что Северус отнял руку и капнул кровью на могильный камень.

– Гарри Поттер, – велел он, – возвращайся обратно, такова моя воля.

Пару секунд он подождал, но ничего не происходило. Земля не расступалась под трупом и не проглатывала его, мертвец продолжал подглядывать одним глазом за происходящим, словно шаловливый ребенок.

– Гарри Поттер, – прошипел Снейп сквозь зубы. – Возвращайся обратно. Такова моя воля.

Возможно, яма была недостаточно глубокой, или порез слишком маленьким? Северус чертыхнулся. Прежде всегда срабатывало, но не в этот раз.

– Гарри, чтоб тебя, Поттер! – прорычал он, и мертвец скукожился в своей могиле, закрывая голову руками, словно ожидая побоев. Черт возьми, это был самый жалкий труп, какой только встречался Северусу. А ведь он крутился в этом бизнесе уже многие годы!

Спустя полчаса Снейп сидел, привалившись к надгробному камню, и курил, а Поттер неуклюже поглаживал его по плечу, утешая. В торчащих волосах его была земля, а на бледном, застывшем лице проступала нахальная улыбка.

Этого еще не хватало, подумал Северус.

***

Пришлось отмыть мальчишку, потому что Северус не хотел потом обнаружить на своем ковре могильную землю. Он включил воду в душе – не слишком горячую, чтобы мышцы и кожа не размякли и не отвалились. Вряд ли его сантехник будет доволен.

Поттер, впрочем, выглядел неплохо. С каждым часом, проведенным вне могилы, мальчик креп. Его кожа все еще казалась землистой, но Северус и сам не мог похвастаться здоровым цветом лица. Мальчик пробуждался. В его глазах проявлялся цвет. Было еще сложно угадать, какой именно, но сквозь мутную белизну что-то проступало. Что-то, похожее на сознание.

Плохо, очень плохо.

Северус знал, что сейчас Поттер питается его энергией некроманта. И чем дольше он будет вне могилы, тем живее будет выглядеть. До тех пор, пока Северус не иссякнет. Тогда мальчишка протухнет, как забытый на солнце баклажан. Что ж, Северус не собирался заходить так далеко.

Поттер все еще не был достаточно сообразительным, чтобы справиться с мочалкой самостоятельно. Северус закатал рукав рубашки и придвинул табурет ближе к душевой кабине. Он велел Поттеру сесть на корточки, чтобы можно было легко его намылить со всех сторон.

– Я собираюсь посоветоваться с умными людьми и решить, как тебя уложить обратно, – поделился Северус, пока мертвец фыркал и отплевывался от мыльной пены.

Мальчишка был худым и каким-то жалким с макушки до пяток. Худоба Северуса не удивляла – все мертвецы превращались в скелеты со временем, так устроена жизнь, и смерть была самой действенной диетой. Но шрамы на спине и руках мальчика указывали на жестокое обращение. Северусу случалось видеть и такое. Он поднимал людей, убитых с особой жестокостью, похожих на лоскутные одеяла из плоти и кожи. Но ни один из них не оказывался у Северуса в душе, не ластился к его руке, сдувая капли с лица.

Северус завернул мальчика в большую махровую простыню.

После душа и быстрого ужина (Северус съел холодный сэндвич, пока Поттер сидел рядом и таращился) они устроились в спальне. За окном шумел дождь, завывал ветер, в коридоре кряхтел козел, но в спальне было тепло и уютно. Северус забрался под одеяло и положил на колени планшет. Блуждая в интернете в поисках ответа на запрос «поднял мертвеца и не могу уложить», он зашел на несколько некромантских форумов, где собирались разные бесполезные идиоты.

– О чем они думают? – ворчал Северус, проглядывая советы. – Залить бетоном? – Он скосил глаза на мертвеца, что смирно лежал на коврике у кровати. Конечно, это бы решило проблему – даже самый упрямый труп не проберется сквозь бетон. Но Северус содрогнулся, представив: вечность в темной пустоте, без возможности уснуть, без возможности выбраться.

Ни один мешок с костями не заслуживал подобного.

Отчаявшись найти что-то полезное, он провел еще с полчаса, читая всю информацию, которую смог найти по запросу «Гарольд Поттер». Помимо того, что у мальчишки имелось несколько знаменитых тезок, Снейп выяснил не слишком много. Судя по реестру некрологов, мальчик проживал с дядей и теткой в маленьком городке, дожил до семнадцатилетия и благополучно скончался от затяжной пневмонии.

Северус снова кинул взгляд на коврик, где Поттер игрался с бахромой покрывала, свисавшего с кровати.

– Пневмония? Спорить могу, никто и не почесался отвести тебя к доктору, – проворчал Северус. – Непохоже, что о тебе хорошо заботились.

Поттер повернул голову на голос и ясно улыбнулся, глядя на Северуса так, словно он был чем-то прекрасным. Северус отвернулся.

Может, бетон не был такой уж бесполезной идеей.

Он выключил лампу и притворялся спящим, пока не заснул.

***

Северус открыл глаза в темноте. Что-то касалось его лодыжки, мягко, легко. Он вздохнул, ворочаясь под одеялом. Его тощие ноги раздвинулись, прикосновение скользнуло выше – Северус вздохнул, закрывая глаза и дотрагиваясь до соска сквозь пижаму. Эротический сон. Не то что бы он был ими избалован. При полном отсутствии личной жизни даже сон, в котором невидимый гость щупает его ляжки, уже что-то.

Он ощутил, как что-то тяжело легло ему на живот. Не ладонь, что-то другое, чему Северус в темноте не смог подобрать определения. Он вновь открыл глаза и бросил взгляд туда, где одеяло приподнималось под чем-то, меняло очертания. Может, его посетил ночной суккуб? Вряд ли, с его удачей. Северус не смог сдержать ироничного смешка, когда из-под одеяла выскользнула гладкая блестящая головка.

Ну разумеется, во сне его будет трахать чертова змея. Можно ли придумать что-то более банальное и метафоричное? Счастье, что Северус не бросал деньги на ветер и не посещал психоаналитика, иначе пришлось бы давать подробный отчет об этом инциденте.

Змея скользнула ему на грудь, бесшумно. Приподняла плоскую голову, пробуя воздух раздвоенным языком. Ее крохотные черные глаза уставились на Северуса, так, словно существо обладало разумом.

– Просто делай, что должна, – пробормотал Северус, морщась. – Уверен, что будильник прозвенит с минуты на минуту.

В следующий миг змея обвила его шею, смыкаясь гладким кольцом. Северус дернулся, когда понял, что крепкая хватка причиняет боль. Во сне он не чувствовал боли, только страх, но в этот раз… Северус задергался, пытаясь освободиться. Он захрипел, дергаясь в постели, голова взорвалась гудящей болью, кровь прилила к лицу. Змея сдавила горло сильнее, и Северус вцепился в холодное тело всеми ногтями, пытаясь сорвать с себя тварь, но это не помогло. Он изогнулся, сбросил с себя одеяло, заметался, пытаясь дотянуться до лампы, до телефона, до чего-нибудь.

Он свалился с кровати на пол, и крепкий удар убедил его: это не сон, он действительно готовится отправиться в лучший мир с минуты на минуту. Мертвец, в чьи объятья Северус рухнул, открыл глаза и уставился на него, не мигая. Пока Северус корчился на полу, беззвучно разевая рот, мертвец с любопытством разглядывал его.

Затем открыл рот и тихонько зашипел.

Первый глоток воздуха был как оргазм. Второй глоток ворвался в измученное горло болью, и Северус закашлял, и кашлял, пока глаза не наполнились слезами (Сопливус, так его называли в школе).

Он отполз к стене и скорчился там, дрожащий, липкий от пота, держась за горло, которое все еще пульсировало, словно его сжимала невидимая рука.

Мертвец глядел на него, склонив к плечу голову. Его волосы торчали во все стороны. Змея свернулась в узел у него на коленях, как домашняя кошка.

***

Северус припарковал машину и нажал на дверной звонок в виде глаза, но прежде минуты три топтался перед огромной парадной дверью, приглаживая волосы и дыша в ладонь, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Стоило ему нажать на кнопку, как за дверью раздался звон колокола, и уже через секунду дверь отворилась. Северус закатил глаза. Словно он не знал про все эти камеры, установленные там и тут. Старинный особняк выглядел как летнее поместье Дракулы, но Северус знал, что дом защищен, как военный объект. У Люциуса всегда был пунктик по поводу собственной безопасности.

Северус поднялся по широкой мраморной лестнице, застеленной алым ковром. Он не раз замечал, что в доме много всего красного – возможно, чтобы кровь не была видна. До этого Северус бывал в загородном мэноре, который обустраивала Нарцисса – все вокруг было белым и серебряным – и Северус знал, что Малфои тратили целое состояние, чтобы убирать пятна с винтажной мебели.

Слуга проводил Северуса в рабочий кабинет – словно бы Люциус хотя бы час в своей жизни работал – и оставил там. Пока Северус ждал, он прошелся по комнате, разглядывая интерьер – а по правде, высматривая на полках старинного шкафа что-то, что напоминало бы выпивку.

Люциус зашел бесшумно – и Северус бы не заметил, если бы не дуновение воздуха, когда дверь отворилась. Он быстро обернулся, заложив руки за спину и стараясь держаться прямо.

– Здравствуй, старый друг, – мягко проговорил Люциус, останавливаясь на пороге комнаты. Он встал там, в пятне света от лампы, чтобы Северус мог получше разглядеть его. Люциус всегда отличался театральностью, как и многие вампиры. Но не все вампиры были действительно красивы, так, как это описывают в книгах.

Люциус был.

Его длинные белоснежные волосы были собраны в низкий хвост с помощью заколки – змея, грызущая свой хвост, вместо глаз – крошечные рубины. Змея была сделана «под серебро», хотя Северус знал, что серебро вампиры не носили.

Рубашка была точно из какого-нибудь каталога вампирской моды: туго перетянутые у запястья, а после – пышно закрывающие кисти рукава; ткань – не прозрачная, но позволяющая угадать очертания стройного тела. Цвет – что-то из фиолетового, Северус не был силен в определении оттенков, но знал, что вампиры реально заморачивались с колористикой. Этот тон, очевидно, нес в себе какое-то послание для посвященных. Брюки Люциуса были чуть уже, чем было бы прилично, и казались страшно неудобными. Рукой Люциус сжимал набалдашник своей фирменной трости: Северус подозревал, что это было чем-то большим, нежели простой аксессуар, но никогда не спрашивал, потому что не хотел знать деталей.

Посвятив достаточно времени тому, чтобы оглядеть друга с ног до головы, Северус выполнил минимум любезности и перешел к делу:

– Я ввязался во что-то плохое и надеялся, ты подскажешь мне, что это, – сказал он отрывисто, а Люциус рассмеялся – и этот смех был как прикосновение меха к коже. Северус передернулся. Он ненавидел такие трюки, и Люциус знал. Поэтому никогда не упускал возможности.

– Любезный, как всегда, мой милый Северус, – проговорил Люциус вкрадчиво, шагая навстречу. – Я уже и отчаялся зазвать тебя в гости, а нужно было лишь дождаться очередной твоей неприятности, верно? – В его голосе звучала обида, надежно замаскированная под насмешку. Впрочем, и обида могла быть всего лишь уловкой. Северус сомневался, что Люциус действительно скучал без своего «старого друга».

Он закатил глаза и плюхнулся в кресло, стоящее у камина.

– Выпивка в этом доме есть? – произнес он сварливо, и Люциус вздохнул.

– Ты неисправим. – Он подошел к огромному старому глобусу и нажал на что-то – предположительно, это была Австралия – отчего шар разъехался, и внутри обнаружился мини-бар. Люциус плеснул в хрустальный бокал что-то золотистое и наверняка безумно дорогое. – Ты знаешь, что я держу коллекционный бренди специально для тебя?

– Мне подошел бы и обычный, – откликнулся Северус, принимая бокал. Люциус наполнил свой чем-то иным – темным и густым, и Северус предпочел не акцентировать внимание на этом. – Ты слышал что-нибудь о мертвецах, которые не возвращаются в могилы?

Люциус опустился в соседнее кресло так грациозно, словно в его теле были мускулы, которые не предполагаются анатомически. Он издал легкий смешок – дорожка мурашек у Северуса вдоль позвоночника – и отсалютовал бокалом.

– Ты удивишься, но кое-что об этом мне известно.

– Не вампиры, – процедил Северус, раздражаясь. – Мертвецы. Я поднял одного, и он не хочет ложиться обратно.

– Инфери или гуль? – предположил Люциус скучающим тоном.

– Нет, с этими я имел дело. Тупые существа в поисках плоти. Будь это гуль, я бы давно его уложил, – устало проговорил Северус и сделал приличный глоток. Хороший или плохой, алкоголь всегда вызывал у него тошноту, но Северус собирался преодолеть себя.

– Поверить не могу, что спустя столько лет ты приходишь ко мне, чтобы говорить о работе, – сказал Люциус, поигрывая с тростью. – Мое сердце разбито, ma petite.

– Не называй меня так, – процедил Северус сквозь зубы. – Во мне нет ничего маленького.

– Ты никогда не позволял мне убедиться в этом своими глазами, – возразил Люциус легко. – Или не только глазами…

Северус подавил вздох. Да, конечно, он предвидел это, когда направлялся к Люциусу. Знал, что нужно будет сперва пережить все прелюдии, флирт и насмешки, прежде чем они доберутся до сути. Северус никогда бы не пришел сюда, если бы не был в отчаянии.

Он невольно поднял руку и коснулся кожи на шее, все еще воспаленной и зудящей. Конечно, от Люциуса не скрылся этот жест.

– Синяки на твоем горле выглядят изумительно. Такой контраст с твоей белоснежной кожей, ma petite. Если бы я не знал наверняка, решил бы, что тебя совратил какой-то другой вампир.

Северус мрачно рассмеялся и покачал головой. Люциус знал лучше прочих, что в городе ни один вампир не обратит смертного без разрешения Мастера, главного вампира города. И будь даже дано такое разрешение, Северус скорее отрубил бы себе голову, чем позволил бы клыкам вонзиться в свою шею.

Когда-то давно… когда-то он стоял на коленях перед Люциусом, умоляя обратить его. Но те времена прошли.

– Где витают твои мысли, Северус? – прошипел Люциус, склонившись к нему. – Не заставляй меня ревновать.

Знал бы он, насколько жалкой была личная жизнь Северуса… Он буквально был рад знакам внимания от змеи.

– Как дела у Нарциссы? – невозмутимо откликнулся Северус, поднимая бокал к губам. Люциус улыбнулся уголком рта, так, что стал виден кончик клыка. Вампир его возраста с легкостью мог скрывать их, так что это шоу было специально для Северуса.

– Нарцисса также по тебе скучала. Она была бы рада увидеть тебя в нашей постели.

– В качестве закуски? – уточнил Северус невинно, и Люциус улыбнулся шире, демонстрируя клыки.

– Только если ты захочешь.

Северус кашлянул, прочищая горло. Его стакан почти опустел. Он поднялся, чтобы наполнить его самостоятельно. Пока Северус возился с глобусом, стоя спиной к Люциусу, он физически ощущал его взгляд. Люциус мог застывать в абсолютной неподвижности, так, что казалось, в комнате вообще никого нет. Ни дыхания, ни тепла, ни энергии, ничто не выдавало его – кроме взгляда, тяжелого, как удар в подворотне.

– Надеюсь, мой человек-слуга не доставляет тебе хлопот, – сказал Люциус, когда Северус вернулся в свое кресло.

– Драко очень… амбициозный юноша, – осторожно ответил Северус. – Думаю, он далеко пойдет.

– Да, у него есть потенциал, – довольным тоном откликнулся Люциус.

Северус знал: Драко надеется однажды получить укус. Если так случится – он станет полноценным наследником четы Малфоев. Северус ни за что бы не полез в это змеиное гнездо по доброй воле, но какая-то часть его – болезненная, темная часть – испытывала зависть. Драко однажды получит то, в чем было отказано Северусу. Почему Драко, почему не он? Возможно, все дело в волосах. В смазливом личике. Глупо, но вполне правдоподобно.

– Что тревожит тебя, Северус? – спросил Люциус, протянув руку, и Северус отстранился, прежде чем Люциус смог бы коснуться его лица.

– Мой труп может говорить со змеями. Ты встречал когда-нибудь подобное?

– Некоторые вампиры могут приказывать змеям, – задумчиво проговорил Люциус, но Северус лишь отмахнулся:

– Это не вампир. Не оборотень. Не маг. Я проверил его, он обычный мальчишка, человек, точнее, был человеком. А теперь он мертвец, и я не могу уложить его обратно, хотя ты знаешь – со мной такого раньше не случалось. У меня есть сертификат, есть репутация. Я не могу позволить себе… Вчера он болтал с моей змеей. Не то убеждал задушить меня, не то наоборот. Я толком не понял.

Северус перевел дыхание. Было облегчением просто вывалить все это. Люциус поможет ему, это лишь вопрос времени – и цены. Но Северус знал, что Люциус найдет выход.

– Дай мне пару дней, – задумчиво отозвался тот. – Я поспрашиваю, узнаю, что это может быть. Змей и мертвых мальчиков держи отдельно друг от друга, – добавил Люциус. Северус вздохнул с облегчением.

– Да, хорошо. Не принимай меня за тупицу.

– Никогда, мой милый, – промурлыкал Люциус, и Северус поспешил откланяться.

***

Мальчик ждал его в машине на темной парковке. Северус завел двигатель, вырулил на дорогу и сразу закурил. Он вспомнил про то, что нужно опустить стекло, лишь когда салон заполнился дымом.

– Прости, что пришлось столько ждать, – сказал он, кинув взгляд на мальчика. Тот покорно таращился в окошко, за которым мелькал мокрый снег. – От Люциуса так быстро не уйдешь. – Он вырулил на объездную дорогу, промчался мимо парка аттракционов, темного и опустевшего. Поттер с интересом вытянул шею, провожая взглядом американские горки.

– В другой раз, – соврал Северус, выпуская дым носом.

Быть может, стоило устроить мальчишке каникулы. Некоторые духи не хотели отправляться на ту сторону из-за открытых гештальтов. Быть может, мальчика всего лишь нужно накормить мороженым, посадить на качели и купить игрушку – и он ляжет в свою могилу, как послушный ребенок? Северус хмыкнул. У него нет на это времени. Его никто не кормил мороженым, не сажал на качели, и он как-то преодолел это.

Люциус был первым человеком, добрым к нему – по крайней мере, Северус так помнил. В юности он еще не отличал доброту от любезности, потому что не видал толком ни того, ни другого.

– Я кормил его, несколько раз в неделю. За это он позволял мне околачиваться в доме, покупал одежду и всякую ерунду и не позволял своим дружкам чесать об меня зубы.

Добровольное донорство всегда было выходом для нищих студентов, вроде Северуса. Сейчас, как и тогда, это было скорее привилегией, чем работой. Северус делился своей кровью, а после его самого сытно кормили, и он отдыхал в тепле и чистоте столько, сколько требовалось. Люциус был вежливым и никогда не выставлял его раньше срока. В конечном счете, они подружились – насколько бы странным это ни казалось.

Северус не боялся вампиров. Он тогда был настоящим кретином и не боялся ничего, кроме своего жалкого папаши. Возможно, это вызвало интерес Люциуса. Или, может, вечная язвительность. Северус всегда был острым на язык.

– Болтал больше, чем стоило бы, – сообщил Северус Поттеру, который возил пальцем по стеклу. – Пытался произвести впечатление.

Люциуса это забавляло. Он даже приглашал Снейпа на вечеринки – приводил в гостиную, демонстрировал своим друзьям-вампирам. Смотрите, какая забавная ручная зверушка. Другие вампиры не находили Северуса забавным. Нужно быть самоуверенным, как Люциус, чтобы получать удовольствие от грубости и оскорблений.

– Был момент, когда я подумал: это что-то большее, – сказал Северус, включая дворники, чтобы стряхнуть налипший снег с лобового стекла. – Думал, может, однажды он увидит во мне… равного. – Северус поморщился, вспоминая, как впервые осмелился просить. Люциус рассмеялся ему в лицо. Конечно, он принял это, как шутку. Северус был подростком, костлявым, озлобленным и нищим. Он был никем. Все, чего он хотел – обрести хоть какую-то власть, чтобы дать отпор старине Тоби.

– Мой отец боялся меня не меньше, чем я его, – сообщил Северус, заезжая вверх по холму. Свет неоновых вывесок отразился на его лице – и на лице Гарри. – Моя мать тоже была некромантом. Так он колотил ее каждый вечер. – Северус усмехнулся. – Чтобы «выбить эту чертовщину». Экзорцизм в домашних условиях, представь себе. И меня – для профилактики, когда не знал еще, что я тоже кое-что могу.

– С Люциусом я спутался еще и потому, что думал – если мой папаша его увидит, так сразу и помрет от ужаса. Он ведь и половины не видел… не встречал настоящих монстров. Только разве что в зеркале. – Снейп припарковался у заправки, вышвырнул очередной окурок в окно. – Но это когда мать еще была жива. А после ее смерти мне стало плевать. Мы с ним почти и не виделись больше. Только на похоронах.

Перед смертью Эйлин взяла с него обещание – что он никогда даже не попытается поднять ее. Северус обещал. Она не могла защитить его, пока была жива, и после смерти он не стал бы искать у нее утешение, даже если бы мог.

– Черт возьми, Поттер, хватит лезть ко мне в душу, – рявкнул Северус, развернувшись к мальчику. – Я не собираюсь тебе выкладывать всю свою жизнь, ты ведь даже пары фраз в своих дырявых мозгах не удержишь.

Он вышел из машины, хлопнув дверцей.

Купил себе кофе, на вкус как грязь, и мрачно цедил его, пока Поттер игрался с пакетиками сахара под неодобрительным взглядом прыщавого парнишки-кассира.

– Что? – грубо спросил Снейп, расплачиваясь за бензин, и мальчишка скорчил гримасу. Словно мертвеца впервые увидел. Когда Северус распахнул перед Гарри дверь, услышал тихое, брошенное в спину:

– Педики.

Что не так с этим миром? Северус перестал задаваться таким вопросом много лет назад.

***

Северус вновь вернулся к этому вопросу, поднявшись по лестнице и остановившись перед своей квартирой. Он сделал жест, заставив Поттера замереть на месте. Дверь была приоткрыта. Северус пожалел, что не носит оружие. У него никак руки не доходили получить лицензию. Теперь ему пришлось взять один из старых заржавевших огнетушителей, что для вида стояли на этажах. Он толкнул дверь и медленно прокрался в квартиру.

Кто бы тут ни побывал, он уже ушел. Северус обошел каждую комнату, прикидывая ущерб. Разбитые зеркала, опрокинутая мебель, разбросанные вещи. Флетчер визжал в своей клетке так громко, что Северус был даже заинтригован. Он не подозревал, что морские свинки способны издавать подобные звуки. Вопрос со змеей отпал сам собой – либо злоумышленники забрали ее с собой, либо она была уже на полпути к соседям. Северус не испытал никаких угрызений совести по этому поводу. Он был уверен, что ни один ублюдок не вызвал полицию, пока здесь всё громили. Простительно это было только глуховатой миссис Фигг.

Голова козла лежала в постели, как очевидный намек. Северус не сдержал утомленного вздоха. Он тоже смотрел фильмы про мафию, но, честное слово, можно было проявить чуть больше фантазии. Северус ненавидел клише. И ему нравился этот козел.

Кровью на стене над кроватью было написано:

«ТРЕПИЩИТЕ, ВРАГИ НАСЛЕДНИКА».

– Вот что происходит, когда преступники не получают должного образования, – назидательно сказал Северус, обернувшись к Гарри.

К холодильнику была примагничена записка менее патетичная:

«НАМ НУЖЕН МАЛЬЧИК. ИНАЧЕ БУДУТ ПОСЛЕДСТВИЯ».

– Да неужели. – Северус смял и выкинул листок. Он взглянул на Поттера, который возился с морской свинкой. Флетчер не прекращал верещать.

– С этим ты поболтать не можешь? – уточнил Северус без особой надежды. – Ладно, я и сам способен восстановить события.

Он сообщил в полицию о происшествии и заказал им номер в гостинице.

***

Утром в офисе он кинул свою кредитку на стол Драко.

– Если это все равно будет ошиваться поблизости, ему нужно выглядеть прилично, – сообщил он, направляя Поттера к стулу для посетителей. Гарри все больше походил на обычного человека, но только не в рубашке Северуса, которая была явно велика и болталась на нем, как ночная сорочка. Не говоря уже о брюках, которые пришлось подвернуть три раза, чтобы Поттер на них не наступал. – Закажи ему что-нибудь онлайн, и пусть доставят в гостиницу, – велел Северус и заметил, как загорелись глаза у Драко. – Ничего слишком модного, – предупредил он сварливо, заранее готовый к поражению.

– Модное? Ну что вы, сэр, – нахально ухмыльнулся Драко. – Может, я присмотрю что-то и для вас? – с надеждой добавил он, и Северус зыркнул на него своим фирменным взглядом. Словно это когда-то работало.

До обеда Северус разбирал бумаги и отвечал на заявки с сайта, но краем уха ловил разговоры в приемной. Болтал в основном Драко, а Гарри слушал, как умеют слушать только мертвые.

– К твоим глазам подойдет этот цвет, – бормотал Драко увлеченно. – Да, но что-то нужно сделать с этими волосами, Бенни! Это просто катастрофа мирового масштаба.

Северус взял на заметку, что нужно бы посвятить Драко в детали – о таянии ледников и озоновых дырах, просто чтобы он пересмотрел свои взгляды на мировой масштаб.

Вместо ланча Северус выкурил сигарету, стоя у окна в своем кабинете. Он вернулся к работе и был поглощен делами до тех пор, пока не услышал вопль из приемной. Огнетушителя поблизости не оказалось, так что пришлось схватить пресс-папье в форме совы, подаренное кем-то из клиентов (еще один пункт повестки дня: обзавестись наконец хоть каким-то оружием).

Впрочем, в этот раз сову в дело пускать не пришлось. Северус попытался скрыть улыбку, когда увидел панику на бледном лице Малфоя.

– Северус!.. Снейп! Да скажите ему уже… Он не хочет отпускать. – Малфой безуспешно пытался выдернуть руку из крепкой хватки Поттера, а глазами уже искал дезинфицирующие салфетки. Чем сильней он паниковал, тем смешнее было наблюдать за этим. – Черт возьми, он мне пальцы сломает, – взвизгнул Малфой, и Снейп с сожалением позвал:

– Гарри!

Мертвец выпустил Драко, но сделал движение, словно собирается обнять его напоследок, и Драко с воплем вскочил на диван, готовый спрятаться за спинкой.

– Этого нет в моем контракте! – обвиняюще крикнул он, размахивая рукой так, словно надеялся стряхнуть с нее всех микробов.

– Ты просто ему понравился, – мирно возразил Северус и помахал Поттеру. – За мной, мы уходим.

В лифте он взглянул на Гарри и протянул ему ладонь.

– Отличная работа, – проговорил Северус, пытаясь скрыть усмешку. Гарри широко ухмыльнулся в ответ. – Из тебя выйдет толк, парень.

Чего доброго, они станут друзьями. Северус знал, что если когда-нибудь с кем-то поладит, это будет мертвец или морская свинка.

***

В гостинице дружелюбный портье предложил им:

– Освободился второй номер на вашем этаже, могу поселить вас отдельно. – Он кивнул на Гарри, который стучал ногтем по стеклу автомата со снеками, словно это был аквариум.

– Нас устроит общий номер, – быстро ответил Снейп. – Меня и моего брата. Сумасшедшего брата. Я должен за ним приглядывать.

– Точно, – ответил портье с усмешкой. – Тогда прошу, ваши ключи от номера для новобрачных.

Снейп оскалил зубы в вежливой улыбке, выхватывая ключи, и гаркнул через плечо:

– За мной, человек дождя.

Нарядившись после душа в пушистые белые халаты, они устроились на огромной кровати. Если уж постель занимала большую часть комнаты, Снейп не видел причины жадничать и выгонять Поттера на пол. Пока Северус занимался работой, пролистывая документы, Гарри таращился в большое зеркало у изголовья и дергал себя за волосы, стоящие торчком. Северус закатил глаза.

– Все в порядке с твоими волосами, – проворчал он, взяв Гарри за рукав и заставляя лечь спокойно. – Не слушай людей, которым есть дело до внешности.

Северус разложил на одеяле фотографии и файлы. Этим утром с ним связались федералы, и он обязан был сотрудничать, хотя город никогда не платил за его работу. Это все проклятый закон «о парапсихических способностях». Но если нужно поднять пару трупов для полиции, чтобы горожане не взялись за вилы и факелы, черт, Северус это сделает.

Фотографии, которые ему прислали, у нормального человека могли бы вызвать кошмары. Северус внимательно изучил состояние тела. Поднять такой труп будет сложно, с другой стороны, девушка была мертва всего двое суток, и это упрощало задачу. Северус прочитал краткое досье и экспертизу. Гарри внимательно глядел в бумаги через его плечо.

– Разорвали напополам, и нижнюю часть порядком пожевали, – сообщил Северус, сняв свои очки для чтения. – Судя по всему, очень большая змея. Змеи этой зимой разбушевались.

Гарри издал насмешливый звук и поднял на Северуса глаза. Он глядел так, будто Снейп настоящий тупица. Непривычно было оказаться под таким взглядом, и Северус вздернул бровь.

– Хочешь что-то сказать?

Но в следующий момент Гарри снова бестолково таращился на бумаги, и Северус покачал головой. Мальчишка туп как пробка – точнее, как туловище, которое заставляет двигаться воля некроманта. Не стоит наделять его тем, чего нет. Чего доброго, паранойя доведет Северуса до мысли, что Флетчер за ним следит по заказу спецслужб.

Северус собрал бумаги, но Гарри просительно тронул его запястье.

– Что? Чего ты хочешь? – раздраженно пробормотал Северус, и Гарри перевел взгляд на папку. – Сказку на ночь? Эта тебе точно не понравится.

Он выключил свет, но в темноте все еще видел профиль Гарри, сидящего в постели.

– Не смотри на меня, – ровного проговорил Северус, закрыв глаза. – Я все еще чувствую, как ты таращишься, Поттер.

Спустя секунду Гарри вздохнул, раздался шорох одеяла. Тощее тело вытянулось рядом. Снейп откашлялся и вполголоса заговорил в темноте:

– Жили на свете три брата…

Сказка про смерть и ее дары, что рассказывала когда-то Северусу мать, казалась слишком мрачной для этой ночи. Но когда Северус дошел до камня, что воскрешал умерших, Гарри перестал ерзать и смирно лежал, словно спящий. Или мертвый.

Северус повернул голову и уставился в темноте на очертания лица Гарри. Тот вдруг открыл глаза, и яркий зеленый вспыхнул в темноте.

– Средний брат оживил девушку, которая всегда ему нравилась. Они жили долго и счастливо, и смерть никогда не пришла за ними. Теперь сделай вид, что спишь, будь так добр, – проговорил Северус, отвернувшись.

***

Абсолютно точно не стоило показывать Гарри полицейским. Северус оставил его в номере, включив телевизор и показав, как переключать каналы.

– Развлекайся, – велел он с легкой завистью, закутываясь в пальто, пока Гарри нежился в ворохе белоснежных простыней.

Встречу ему назначили в центральном морге. Дело вела Тонкс – девица с ярко-синими волосами и острым любопытным носом. Она двинулась навстречу Северусу с протянутой рукой, стоило ему появиться в коридоре. Такое дружелюбие со стороны полиции заставляло его нервничать, но все же он тряхнул узкую ладошку.

– А где Кингсли? – спросил, стараясь звучать вежливо. – Я привык работать с ним.

– Ну, он сейчас занят другим делом, – туманно ответила Тонкс, все еще улыбаясь, но голос у нее стал жестким. – Так что придется на этот раз привыкнуть ко мне.

Она отвела его в кабинет, где Северус должен был подписать все нужные бумаги о неразглашении, а заодно познакомила с остальной командой. Там был медэксперт и двое офицеров на случай непредвиденных осложнений. Осложнения – это когда труп, которого ты со спокойной душой поднимаешь, вдруг оказывается вампиром, упырем или гулем, и пытается сожрать всех, кто находится в здании. Северус в такие ситуации еще не попадал, но был наслышан.

Северус уже заканчивал с бумагами, когда дверь отворилась. Тонкс снова вскочила на ноги, опрокинув свой стул. Энергии в ней было, как в золотистом ретривере.

Северус обернулся через плечо и мрачно уставился на вошедшую.

– Мисс Лавгуд, – ровно сказал он, и девушка обратила к нему свое бледное, вечно сонное лицо.

– А, Северус, – сказала она с непонятной интонацией. – Как приятно.

Она была одета в простое синее платье, серебристые волосы собраны в косу за спиной; никаких тебе кристаллов, овощей и перьев в качестве украшений. Прикидывалась профессионалом.

– Ну конечно, для тебя это не было сюрпризом, – проворчал Северус себе под нос. – И духи подсказали, что я буду здесь?

Луна Лавгуд называла себя медиумом и могла говорить с потоками энергии, водой, воздухом и птичками, как принцесса Диснея. Северус был глубоко оскорблен тем, что этот ее фарс продавался так хорошо, хотя и сам занимался чем-то подобным. Может, потому и злился – Лавгуд была куда популярней и уже опубликовала две свои книги, одинаково дурацкие (Северус потрудился прочесть от корки до корки, чтобы изойти желчью).

Теперь Лавгуд и полиции помогала.

– Зачем здесь медиум? – спросил он у Тонкс недовольно. Ответила Луна:

– Это очень загадочный случай, – произнесла она нараспев, забрав у одного из полицейских ручку и склоняясь над бумагами. – Я видела сон, где плакала горящая птица.

– А, ну раз птица… – Северус закатил глаза. – Тогда вопрос снят.

– Луна поможет нам допросить жертву, – сказала Тонкс таким тоном, что спорить было бесполезно.

Сотрудник морга выдал им халаты. В детективных сериалах никто не носит халаты, но таковы правила. Они прошли в холодильную комнату. Тело лежало на прозектерском столе, пахло дезинфекцией, ярко светила лампа. Не лучшая атмосфера для магических пассов руками.

Северус оглядел объект. Голая, вскрытая и заштопанная, девушка глядела в потолок. Волосы блестели в свете яркой лампы, как искусственные. Нижняя часть туловища была прикрыта простыней, сверху же никто не потрудился спрятать голые груди.

Северус отвернулся, а Лавгуд склонилась над убитой.

– О, бедняга, – сказала Луна, поглаживая женщину по голове.

– Вам нужно что-то… – вежливо уточнил один из офицеров, тот, что помоложе. – Для ритуала?

Северус покачал головой и открыл свой саквояж. Он не стал бы беспокоить полицию просьбами достать жертвенное животное. Ко всему прочему, Лавгуд точно бы огорчилась, распотроши он невинную зверушку у нее на глазах. Так что Северус решил, что обойдется собственной кровью. Он вытащил ритуальный нож, солонку и бутылку с водой.

– Что, ни свеч, ни благовоний? – уточнил второй офицер, который наблюдал за приготовлениями издалека. Он был старше – в том возрасте, чтобы еще помнить панику, которая была в Британии после легализации некромантов. Он боялся, это Северус понимал. Но точно не собирался ничего с этим делать.

– Поднять мертвого проще, чем кажется, – сказал Северус, зная, что его голос звучит вкрадчиво и зловеще. – Если, конечно, есть способности.

Обычно он поднимал мертвых на кладбище, ночью, но мог и иначе. Эту девушку еще не закопали, и не было земли, которая могла бы впитать кровь из его рассеченной ладони. Но Северус сделал надрез, и первая капля упала на простыню, расползаясь, как цветок, открывший лепестки.

И тут же Северус ощутил это – энергию, толчком покидавшую его тело в поисках другого тела.

В одну секунду, закрыв глаза, Северус ощутил всех мертвых в этом здании. Ждущие в морозильных камерах, беспокойные, покинутые. Он почувствовал мертвых под землей, далеко внизу, под фундаментом здания и ниже: слишком древние, чтобы иметь форму, но всё еще зовущие его. И также он ощутил другое; он почувствовал, как Гарри беспокойно поднял голову, прислушиваясь к зову. Как замер под бормотание телевизора, и позвал его по имени.

Северус?

– Сэр?

Снейп открыл глаза и отступил, пропуская Тонкс и остальных полицейских.

Пока шел допрос, Лавгуд отиралась рядом.

– Вам стоит быть осторожней с плаванием, – сказала она, тараща свои светлые глаза. Северус фыркнул.

– Это я уже прочитал в утреннем гороскопе. Расскажите что-то новенькое.

– Двое связаны, но выживет только один. Душа расколота на семь осколков, собравшись вместе, они принесут большое зло. Молния ударит дважды, и механический гром расколет голову. Лучше держаться на расстоянии… Но вы ведь будете там, верно? Потому что вы отважный человек, вовсе не трус.

Лавгуд оттолкнулась от стены, когда Тонкс позвала, и вновь склонилась над телом. Женщина потянулась к ней, словно ища утешения, и Лавгуд обвила ее своими тонкими руками, обнимая. В этом объятии они застыли на пару секунд, а потом Лавгуд задушено вскрикнула и отшатнулась. Молодой офицер подхватил ее под руку, и она повисла в его хватке.

Снейпу не нравилось все это представление, но он подошел ближе, и услышал, как Лавгуд шепчет:

– Он собрал шесть частей. Осталась только одна. – Луна подняла глаза и уставилась на Северуса. – Вы должны защитить мальчика.

Тонкс с интересом взглянула на Снейпа.

– Вам это о чем-то говорит? – спросила она, помогая усадить Луну на стул.

Северус лишь гримасу скорчил.

После того, как он уложил мертвую обратно – легко и просто, вовсе не так, как с Поттером пару дней назад, – Тонкс угостила его мерзким кофе из автомата.

– Спасибо за помощь, – сказала она, обращаясь к Снейпу и Лавгуд одновременно. – Если снова потребуются ваши услуги, я обязательно свяжусь.

– Удалось хотя бы узнать что-то полезное? – спросил Северус, вытащив сигарету и вращая ее в пальцах.

– Ну, в программе представления никаких змей не было. Мартышки, клоуны, бородатые дамы – пожалуйста, а змея была чужая. – Тонкс отхлебнула свой кофе и сморщилась. – Это было ясно сразу, никто бы не позволил им въехать в город со змеей, которая может откусить половину человека. И тайком ее непросто было бы провезти.

– Я бы на вашем месте поискала человека, который может обращаться в змею, – задумчиво сказала Луна. Тонкс рассмеялась, но ее улыбка увяла, когда она взглянула на серьезное лицо медиума.

– Серьезно? И такое бывает?

– Вас еще что-то удивляет, сержант? – пожал плечами Северус. – Я вот не думал, что существует еще бродячий цирк. Кого в наши времена волнует бородатая женщина?..

Тонкс записала в блокнот идею. Не отрываясь от дела, она добавила:

– На жертве была диадема, которая досталась ей от бабки. Это единственное, что пропало после нападения. Диадема, в которой она выступала.

– Ценная вещь? – предположил Северус.

– Скорее, магическая, – ответила Тонкс, захлопнув блокнот. – Происходит что-то очень неприятное, и я хочу разобраться.

– Удачи с этим. – Снейп швырнул опустевший стаканчик в мусорный бак.

Он закурил, стоило выйти из здания. Ветер трепал его волосы, полы пальто. Лавгуд очутилась по левую руку, и Северус ужаснулся, что придется ее подвозить. Но она лишь протянула ему что-то, внимательно заглядывая в лицо.

– Это поможет. Талисман. – Она улыбнулась, и Северус неохотно принял подарок. – Мне очень приятно, что вы прочитали мои книги, кстати.

Она удалилась танцующей походкой, а Северус уставился ей вслед, сжимая в кулаке дурацкий брелок с маленьким Бэмби.

***

Северус вышел из машины и пересек подземную стоянку, вызвал лифт и вышел в холле гостиницы.

– Мне оставляли сообщения? – спросил он у портье, который таращился в маленький телевизор за стойкой. Портье не шелохнулся, и Северус пообещал себе, что поставит этому клоповнику ноль звезд, как только уберется отсюда. – Мой брат не выходил из номера? – сделал он еще одну попытку. Портье не шелохнулся, его лицо оставалось блаженно пустым. Северус мог бы поклясться, что мальчишка принял наркотики.

Пока Северус ехал на свой этаж, Драко отправил ему очередное фото. Северус взял выходной, оставив ассистента в офисе, на случай, если появятся клиенты. Малфой каждый час присылал ему фотографию пустой приемной, и Северус сжалился.

«Ладно, проваливай, развлекайся», – написал он. Драко прислал несколько смайлов, которые Северус не смог расшифровать. Там фигурировал баклажан и коктейли. Приятно знать, что у кого-то есть личная жизнь.

Он открыл номер ключом-карточкой и повесил пальто на крючок в прихожей. Прислушался к напряженной тишине. Телевизор больше не шумел.

Что-то – не то какое-то напряжение в воздухе, не то странная, неестественная тишина – заставили его замереть. Сердце забилось быстрее. Он заглянул в спальню. На кровати сидел мужчина с черными волосами.

Он улыбнулся, завидев Северуса. Глаза хищно сверкнули. Северус припомнил: это Розье, один из старых вампиров, которые вечно ошивались в Малфой-мэноре.

– Сообщение от Люциуса? – предположил Северус осторожно, и вампир поднялся на ноги одним плавным движением.

– Не от него, – проговорил Розье низким голосом.

– Не помню, чтобы я тебя впускал. – Северус отступил, когда Розье шагнул в его сторону. – Что, правила больше не действуют?

– Такая досада, верно? – ухмыльнулся Розье. – Все эти стереотипы.

От него веяло холодом.

– Где мальчик, Северус? – мягко спросил Розье, беззвучно шагая по ковру, пока Северус пятился.

– Там, где ему положено быть, – откликнулся Северус. – В сырой земле.

– Тогда придется его откопать. Еще раз. – В одну секунду Розье оказался рядом, и Северус не мог уловить этого движения – один удар сердца, и Северус оказался прижат к стене, а вампир держал его за горло. Ледяные пальцы погладили синяки, Розье приблизил свое лицо, и Северус старательно глядел ему в переносицу. Портье внизу, видимо, не был так умен.

Розье втянул носом воздух.

– От тебя несет страхом. И формалином.

– Убьешь меня сейчас, и мальчика не получишь, – ровно откликнулся Северус. Вампир рассмеялся. Звук такой, словно кто-то гремит битым стеклом.

– Не обязательно убивать, чтобы причинить много боли. – Розье положил руку ему на живот, и сквозь все слои одежды Северус ощутил холод. – Я могу просто вытащить твои органы, один за другим, и сказать, что это была случайность. Уверен, в мире есть и другие некроманты, более сговорчивые.

Северус не ответил. Его хватало лишь на то, чтобы стоять прямо и не дрожать. Он не был смелым человеком. Лавгуд, как всегда, ошибалась.

Розье выдержал паузу, а потом ослабил хватку. Он отступил. Его лицо – белое, неживое, как у мраморной статуи – снова было красивым, хотя секунду назад Северус видел своими глазами гримасу хищника, зверя, которого терзает голод.

– Я просто напоминаю, что остались сутки. Завтра вечером Господин получит мальчика, и может, мне дадут тебя в качестве игрушки.

Как только Розье ушел, Северус опустился на четвереньки и вцепился пальцами в ворс ковра, делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи. Он не планировал ввязываться в неприятности, уж точно не в такие. Одно дело – отмахнуться от чокнутого сифилитика, и другое – если замешаны вампиры. Розье не был даже самым старым из них, не был самым сильным.

Северус вытащил телефон, чтобы набрать номер Люциуса, и дважды попал на автоответчик. Зачем этим клыкастым телефоны, если они даже пользоваться новой техникой не умеют? Северус оставил сообщение в голосовой почте – слишком грубое, возможно, но это от страха. В общем и целом, посыл был простой: «Какого черта происходит?»

Только потом, взяв себя в руки, Северус обошел номер.

– Поттер? – звал он, заглядывая в каждый уголок. – Гарри?..

Конечно, Гарри здесь не было. Вампир учуял бы его. Северус боялся выйти из номера, но оставаться не мог. Он прошел по длинному коридору, под мерцающими лампами, бесполезно выкликая:

– Гарри?.. Гарри, чтоб тебя…

Звучало жалко.

Выскочив на пожарную лестницу, Северус сел на ступеньки и взял себя в руки. Он закрыл глаза и осторожно потянулся к своей силе. Дремлющая внутри, горячая энергия. Если Гарри поблизости, Северус сможет его найти.

***

Снег превратился в дождь, дождь стал ливнем, и когда Северус припарковался у обочины, потоки воды хлестали по его машине со всех сторон. Северус сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем выбраться наружу.

Он взглянул на разрушенный дом, что стоял вдали за ограждением. «Осторожно, обвал» и «Не входить», и прочие таблички. Дом должны были снести много лет назад, но он всё еще стоял на окраине города, со своей остроконечной крышей, похожей на ведьминскую шляпу. Образчик готики, дом с привидениями. Место, где в последний раз появлялся Хэллоуинский маньяк.

Северус подобрал полы своего длинного пальто, перешагивая через мусор, который размокал в грязи. Банки из-под пива, сигаретные окурки, старый кроссовок, похожий на дохлое животное. Подростки собирались здесь, чтобы пощекотать нервы. Травили байки про убийцу, который прикончил всю семью – мужа, жену и крошечного младенца, ровно под Хэллоуин.

Ноги увязали в жидкой грязи, пальто намокло и стало тяжелым, волосы облепили лицо. Северус продвигался почти на ощупь. Представил, до чего это выглядит подозрительно со стороны – если бы Тонкс пришло в голову организовать за ним слежку, как случалось уже однажды, он бы попал в неприятности.

Замерев на краю большого оврага, Северус прислушался. Где-то там, тонкий зов, словно кто-то дергает за нитку. Северус попытался призвать Гарри к себе – но вновь ему не удалось.

– Чертов упрямец, – прорычал Северус сквозь стиснутые зубы и начал медленно обходить овраг, чтобы добраться до крыльца. Ноги скользили по мокрой земле, и в следующую секунду Северус оказался на спине, барахтаясь в грязи, а затем – не успел он и выругаться мысленно – холодая вода захлестнула его. Утонуть в канаве с дождевой водой, до чего нелепо – Северус попытался нащупать дно, но оказалось глубже, чем он думал. Сделав рывок, Северус поднял голову над водой.

Он был в лесу. Деревья смыкались над озером, образуя купол, словно мрачный цирковой шатер. Вода – идеально черная, гладкая, как пуленепробиваемое стекло. И вязкая. Северус попытался плыть, но его ноги все цеплялись за что-то там, внизу – водоросли или что-то… Он ощутил прикосновение. Кто-то схватил его за пальто. Кто-то вцепился в лодыжку. Головы поднялись над водой – всюду, вокруг – головы мертвецов. Чья-то рука легла ему на макушку, увлекая под воду.

Сильный рывок, и его вытащили из воды за шкирку, как мокрого кота. Северус все еще молотил руками по воздуху, пытаясь отбиться, грязная вода потоками текла по его лицу и телу, и только через минуту он понял, что стоит на ногах. В этом овраге вода едва доставала ему до пояса.

Гарри Поттер крепко держал его.

***

– Что ты там забыл?

Северус включил печку в машине на полную. Его все еще колотила дрожь, а во рту был мерзостный привкус гнилой воды.

– С чего ты решил, что в Годриковой Лощине будет безопасней, чем в номере отеля?

Поттер родился – или умер – под счастливой звездой, раз не стал торчать в гостинице, но Северус не собирался этого говорить.

– Что от тебя нужно этому безносому? А вампирам? Почему все вокруг с ума посходили?

Поттер держал бутылку, которую Северус купил в ближайшем супермаркете. В бутылке плескался алкоголь, достаточно крепкий, чтобы пережить эту ночь.

– При чем здесь чертовы змеи? И почему ты говоришь с ними, но не со мной?

Северус проехал мимо гостиницы, не останавливаясь.

– Как мне тебя уложить обратно? И где прятаться до тех пор?

Мокрые волосы Поттера прилипли ко лбу, смешная челка съехала набок, и Северус мог видеть шрам в виде молнии, ярко-красный на белой коже.

– Что мне делать? Что с нами будет?

Поттер потянулся, чтобы включить радио.

***

Северус не был в тупике Прядильщиков много лет. Он старался забыть этот дом и не сжег его дотла только потому, что однажды надеялся продать какому-нибудь идиоту. Впрочем, сейчас эта дыра была в таком жутком состоянии, что ни один идиот не позарится.

Северус нашел им в шкафу сухую одежду. Все пахло пылью и нафталином. Северусу пришлось надеть одну из старых футболок отца. Со спортивным логотипом на спине. То-то старик был бы счастлив.

Он откупорил бутылку и рухнул в кресло. Его телефон просох и даже включился, и прикончив первый стакан, Северус заказал им с Поттером билеты.

– У меня есть знакомый, – сообщил Северус. – Он сделает документы за пару часов. Стоить будет недешево, но у меня есть кое-какие сбережения.

Поттер сидел в соседнем кресле, листая семейный фотоальбом. Северус хотел чем-то занять мальчишку, так что поднялся в комнату матери и разыскал эту макулатуру.

– Что тебе больше нравится – Мексика или Амстердам?

Поттер перевернул страницу и склонился над фотографией так низко, что едва не коснулся носом.

– Отличный выбор. – Северус наполнил себе стакан. – Я давно хотел в отпуск. Теперь и попутчик нашелся. Закопаю тебя на улице Красных Фонарей – ты ведь не будешь против?

Спустя час Поттер захлопнул альбом и тревожно взглянул на Северуса.

– Ты можешь лечь в моей комнате. Там грязно, но лучше, чем в могиле. Немного. – Северус засмеялся, хотя шутка не была такой уж забавной. У него оставалась еще половина бутылки. – Я? Нет, я спать не буду. Кто-то должен охранять дом.

Гарри молча глядел на него.

– Не хочу видеть кошмары, – признался Северус. Поттер не шевельнулся. – Почему у тебя такой вид, будто тебе меня жалко? – Северус с усилием сфокусировал взгляд. Лицо Поттера упорно двоилось. – Что я буду делать с двумя сразу? Перестань… размножаться. – Северус сделал щедрый глоток, пролив пойло себе на грудь. – Твою мать! – гаркнул он, пытаясь стряхнуть капли. Резкий спиртовой запах вызывал тошноту. – Что с твоими глазами? – заплетающимся языком уточнил Северус. – Почему они такого цвета? Это же ненормально. Для мертвеца.

Он согнулся пополам, пережидая тошноту, но как только его отпустило, сделал еще один большой глоток. В бутылке почти ничего не осталось.

– Похож я на моего папашу? – ухмыльнулся Северус, сползая в кресле так, что подбородок уткнулся в грудь. – Он тоже становился болтливым.

Северус дернулся, ощутив мягкое прикосновение. Кто-то вынул бутылку из его рук.

– Пот-тр… Уверен, тебе пить нельзя, – выдохнул Северус. Гарри наклонился над ним, совсем близко. Его лицо было печальным. Северус поднял тяжелую руку, провел пальцами по гладкой щеке. – Ты тоже устал, верно? В мире живых непросто. Ничего, скоро ты сможешь вернуться… отдохнуть… Я позабочусь об этом.

Поттер закрыл глаза, прижимаясь лицом к ладони.

– Не думаю, что у тебя есть душа, – задумчиво проговорил Северус. Его глаза слипались. – Мне просто было одиноко, вот и придумал себе… Но ты ведь просто тело, верно? Как манекен. – Северус тяжело вздохнул. – Значит, я верну тебя на место. Так будет лучше. Так будет правильно.

– Хорошо, – сказал Гарри. Северус вздрогнул от звука его голоса. Он уставился на мальчика, но тот просто взглянул в ответ с маленькой смелой улыбкой. Северус отдернул руку и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Он почувствовал, как Гарри накинул плед ему на колени.

***

Они позавтракали в местной забегаловке. Здесь когда-то были праздничные ужины: на его день рождения. Картошка и рыба на размокшем куске газеты. В желтой бутылке – горчица, в красной – кетчуп. Еще в те времена, когда у них водились деньги, когда отец работал на фабрике. Северус был слишком мал, чтобы хорошо это помнить, но он помнит.

Теперь здесь всё выглядело по-другому.

Пожилая официантка принесла им большую тарелку яичницы с беконом, кофейник и пепельницу.

– А ваш друг совсем не голоден? – спросила она, когда Северус протянул ей свою пустую кружку.

– Нет, – процедил Северус, и официантка закатила глаза. Гарри улыбнулся ей, и она улыбнулась в ответ. Вместе со счетом она принесла венские вафли в контейнере.

– За счет заведения, – подмигнула она, подсунув контейнер Гарри. Если бы люди были так смехотворно добры к Северусу, когда он был юношей, все могло бы сложиться иначе.

Если бы люди были добры к Гарри Поттеру, пока тот был жив, все могло бы сложиться иначе.

Документы обещали сделать к вечеру. Северус предпочел бы убраться из города до темноты, пока вампиры спят.

– Кто я тебе, волшебник? – огрызнулся старикан Оливандер. – Просто жди.

И Северус ждал, шагая по тротуару перед обувной лавкой Оливандера. Выкурил пару сигарет, одну за другой. Солнце окрасилось в красный, и Северус проводил его взглядом. Гарри был рядом, в дурацких очках, взятых для маскировки. Выглядел беззаботным.

– Стоило бы взять пушку, – заметил Снейп вполголоса. – Смит-вессон стоит недорого. Но будет чудом, если нас пропустят в самолет с твоим новым паспортом. Не стоит искушать судьбу.

Гарри взял Северуса за руку. Его ладонь была мягкой, казалась теплой, но Северус был уверен, что это иллюзия. Пройдет неделя, и парень начнет сереть. Еще через неделю станет пахнуть. А после – как знать. Так долго Северус никого еще не держал на поверхности. Вряд ли ему силенок хватит.

Но сейчас Гарри выглядел… живым. Он щурился на солнце, и в алых лучах его кожа казалась золотистой. Ресницы касались толстых стекляшек очков. Губы изогнулись, словно Гарри слышал приятную мелодию. Маленькие снежинки оседали в спутанных волосах.

– Нужно тебя побрить налысо, – решил Снейп. – И может, очки пострашнее. Не хочу, чтобы ты привлекал внимание.

В глубине души он не верил, что они спасутся. Он точно не спасется.

Протянув руку, Северус снял снежинку с челки Гарри.

Они все еще торчали на холоде, когда солнце скрылось за горизонтом. И через минуту завибрировал телефон.

– Люциус, что бы ты ни сказал, я не куплюсь, – сухо ответил Северус, поднеся трубку к уху. – Твой зубастый приятель навестил меня, обещал вынуть органы, и я уверен, что ты был в курсе. На этом нашу дружбу можно считать оконченной.

На том конце трубки не раздалось ни вздоха, ни шороха. А затем Люциус проговорил – медленно, как через боль:

– У них Драко.

***

У дома в Годриковой Лощине Гарри выглядел потерянным. Почти напуганным. Но теперь лишь мягко улыбался, выбираясь из машины вслед за Северусом. Люциус поджидал их у ограды, закутанный в темный плащ с головы до ног. В лучших традициях жанра.

Они прошли в ворота пустынного парка аттракционов, прямо в пасть гигантского кривозубого клоуна.

– Я ведь обещал, что мы сюда заглянем, – пробормотал Северус, повернувшись к Гарри.

Темный парк был безлюдным и зловещим. Аттракционы в сумраке казались скелетами доисторических животных. Палатки темнели на горизонте, ветер трепал края тента. Пахло сгоревшим попкорном.

– Что нам ожидать? – спросил Северус сквозь зубы, поравнявшись с Люциусом.

– Если бы я знал, – бесцветно откликнулся Люциус. Он даже не взглянул на Северуса, шагая вперед, вгрызаясь наконечником трости в мерзлую землю.

Вместо комнаты страха или любого другого подходящего места они направились к невзрачному строению в глубине парка. Там располагались складские помещения и офисы руководства.

В отличие от уличных палаток, там было тепло и сухо. Даже вампиры предпочитают комфорт.

На входе двое громил в черных майках обыскали их и забрали все, что можно использовать как оружие. Северус зря выложил деньги за смит-вессон. Он надеялся, что вампиры слишком самонадеянны, но даже мистические существа уяснили: разрывная пуля снесет голову любому, вне зависимости от того, сколько древней мощи в нем таится.

У Люциуса забрали трость; без нее он казался голым. Трость точно была с секретом, и могла бы послужить им в трудный момент, но эти громилы свою работу знали. Они забрали у Люциуса даже золотые маникюрные ножницы.

– Планировал заниматься маникюром сегодня? – прошипел Северус едко, пока их вели по длинному коридору.

– Никогда не знаешь, что тебе пригодится, – с достоинством откликнулся Люциус.

Им велели ждать в конференц-зале.

– Это кровавая месса или собеседование? – проворчал Северус, устроившись за овальным столом. – Итак, полагаю, у нас есть пара минут, прежде чем нас начнут убивать. Будь так добр, объясни, во что я вляпался.

Люциус откинул капюшон своего плаща, и Северус не смог сдержать изумленный вздох. Малфой выглядел ужасно. Всего за пару дней он, казалось, постарел на десяток лет. Его серебристые волосы потеряли блеск и пышность и жалко свисали по обе стороны от осунувшегося лица. Глаза были воспаленными, и казалось, вот-вот начнут кровоточить. Морщины избороздили высокий лоб. Люциус медленно опустился за стол, сев напротив Северуса и Гарри.

Северус наклонился через стол и накрыл ладони Люциуса, сухие, словно пергамент.

– Как давно ты кормился? – спросил Северус резко. – Я могу… ты знаешь, я могу помочь.

Люциус скривил тонкие губы.

– Mon amie… Не думай, что я не ценю твое предложение. Но ты не сможешь помочь, пока у Мастера вампиров мой человек-слуга.

Вот почему вампиры не спешили оставлять метку на людях. Это умножало их силы, но и подвергало серьезному риску. Умрет слуга – умрет хозяин.

– Мастер обещала, что не тронет Драко, если мы будем послушными, – добавил Люциус жалким тоном. Северус не мог глядеть на него.

– Зачем Мастеру вампиров потребовался Гарри Поттер?

– Темный Лорд, – вымолвил Люциус. – Мастер знает Лорда. Думаю, они связаны… некоторым образом.

Не человек-слуга, нет. Люциус намекал на роман. Северусу нужно было время, чтобы переварить это. Впрочем, важнее было понять, с чем они имеют дело.

Конечно, Северус искал информацию о своем странном клиенте. Но, кроме заявки на сайте – и имени «Том Реддл», которое, очевидно, было фальшивым – Северус не нашел вообще ничего.

– Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь… Темный Лорд – человек?

– Нет, больше нет. Теперь уже сложно сказать. – Люциус покачал головой. – Что-то темное, очень темное.

Северус сглотнул. Он был знаком с парочкой чернокнижников, но чаще это были лишь мрачные подростки, играющие со спичками. Только однажды он видел настоящего темного мага, и не хотел бы повторять этот опыт.

– И чего Темный Лорд хочет от Поттера? – спросил Северус, и Люциус взглянул на Гарри, который послушно ждал своей участи.

– Он спрятал что-то в мальчике много лет назад, а теперь хочет забрать обратно. Здесь замешана старая, запрещенная магия… Много лет назад Лорд проводил ритуал на мальчике, и мальчик должен был умереть, но что-то пошло не так. Он должен пасть от руки Темного Лорда, чтобы ритуал завершился. Больше мне выяснить не удалось, но Нарцисса обещала помочь. Она сейчас с Мастером, пользуется родственными связями, чтобы защитить Драко.

Нарциссу и Мастера вампиров этого города обратил один и тот же вампир, и это позволяло Люциусу надеяться. К сожалению, у Северуса никаких полезных связей не было.

Остаток времени, что они ждали, Северус молчал и обдумывал их положение.

Люциус внезапно обратился к Гарри Поттеру.

– Несчастное дитя, скоро для тебя все закончится.

– Не говори с ним, – процедил сквозь зубы Северус. Люциус казался удивленным, но затем – просто усталым.

– Ты не сможешь уложить его здесь, – проговорил он. – Даже если каким-то чудом мальчик упокоится без земли и соли, Лорд заставит тебя вновь вернуть его.

– Не делай так больше.

Северус был напуган. Если Люциус смог забраться к нему в голову, дело совсем плохо.

Глубокий вдох. Контролируй эмоции. Дисциплинируй разум.

Северус выдохнул, расправляя плечи. Не стоит Люциусу знать, что у него на душе.

Облегчение.

Поттер не покинет его. Не прямо сейчас, еще нет.

***

Все пошло не так, когда их разделили. Нет, конечно, гораздо раньше, и все же – пока Поттер был рядом, Северус не поддавался панике. Теперь же он был заперт в каморке для жертвоприношений.

Крови в комнате было больше, чем могло содержаться в человеческом теле. И кровь была свежей. Она блестела в свете галогенной лампы, ноги скользили, подошвы оставляли кроваво-бурые разводы на полу. На стенах, на мебели, даже на потолке – всюду были кровавые потеки. Кто бы здесь ни кормился, ел он грязно. Сильнее всего была испачкана дверь. Сложно жертва отчаянно пыталась вырваться.

Северус дышал ртом и старался ничего не трогать. Он не знал, как скоро за ним придут и что делают с остальными. Когда щелкнул замок в двери, Северус практически вскрикнул.

Он не знал вампира, который пришел за ним. Очевидно, одна из стаи Мастера. Это была женщина со смуглой кожей и странно неправильным лицом. Северус не мог бы сказать, что именно в ее лице казалось таким отталкивающим. Было похоже, что все ее кости сломали и затем срастили заново.

– Меня зовут Аконит, – прошелестела она, шагая в комнату.

– Звучит как имя для стриптизерши, – ответил Северус, и Аконит рассмеялась. Ее смех не вызывал таких же щекочущих ощущений на коже, как голос и смех Люциуса. Значит, она была не такой древней. И все еще могла сломать позвоночник Северуса двумя пальцами.

– Мастер велела одеть тебя, – сказала Аконит. Она несла черный сверток. Встряхнув его, Северус уставился на наряд. – У нас тематическая вечеринка, вход только в костюмах.

– Куртизанки и священники? – поднял бровь Северус. Мантия – никак иначе одеяние было не назвать – венчалась узкой белой полоской на горле. Северус вспомнил, что в чем-то подобном мистер Реддл явился на кладбище в ту злополучную ночь. Тогда Северус посмеивался над ним, а теперь карма воздала ему сполна.

– Лучше нам поторопиться, – заявила Аконит, подходя ближе, и Северус лишь усилием воли заставил себя оставаться на месте. – Я бы с тобой развлеклась, но для церемонии нужен некромант. Такая жалость. – Она втянула носом воздух, и Северус знал: запах крови ее подстегивает. В отличие от древних вампиров, молодые могут потерять голову. Северус поспешно принялся расстегивать рубашку, другой рукой прижимая к себе мантию. Аконит разглядывала его. Когда Северус снял рубашку и швырнул ее в лужу крови, Аконит подошла к узкому шкафу.

– Прежде чем ты оденешься, есть кое-что еще, что мы должны сделать.

Она вытащила прибор, похожий на кипятильник. Огляделась в поисках розетки, и с трудом смогла ее отыскать на кровавой стене.

– Сюда. – Аконит взмахнула штуковиной. Один ее конец уже краснел, нагреваясь. Северус вдруг понял, что это такое; тавро, которое ставят домашнему скоту.

– Ты собираешься клеймить меня? – очень вежливо уточнил Северус. Аконит нетерпеливо щелкнула пальцами.

– Что-то вроде татуировок дружбы. Только не тату. И мы не друзья.

Северус увидел, что на ее предплечье уже есть отметина. Череп со змеей, торчащей изо рта.

– Я против татуировок, – сказал он. – Мое тело это храм… и всё такое.

Он не успел бы оттолкнуть ее, даже будь он в лучшей форме. Аконит прижала его к стене одним мощным толчком, ногу свою вдвинула ему между ног, фиксируя, и схватила за запястье так крепко, что кости затрещали. Северус закричал, лишь когда его ноздрей коснулся запах подпаленной кожи – его кожи – и обжигающая боль охватила всю руку. Он дергался и хрипел, пока все не закончилось. Аконит швырнула тавро на пол, плотнее прижалась к Северусу, провела носом по его горлу, глубоко вдыхая – его боль, его страх. Она прижала ладонь к свежему ожогу на его предплечье, вырывая еще один громкий стон боли, и застонала в ответ.

– Хватит со мной заигрывать, – прошептала она на ухо Северусу, и ее нога сильнее вжалась в его пах, причиняя боль. – Или знаешь, у нас все еще есть минутка… – Она скользнула своей маленькой ладошкой по его животу, вниз, сунула руку в карман его брюк, пытаясь схватить покрепче, и вдруг взвизгнула.

Она отскочила от него так быстро, что Северус не устоял на ногах и съехал на пол, пачкая спину в крови. Аконит стояла посреди комнаты, схватившись за обожженную руку, и ее лицо исказилось от гнева и боли.

Северус вытащил из кармана брелок с Бэмби. Цепочка брелка все еще слегка дымилась, и Северус заметил кусочки кожи, слезшей с пальцев Аконит – все еще прилипшие к серебру.

– Не все стереотипы врут, значит, – ухмыльнулся он, пытаясь справиться с дрожью. Аконит оскалилась, показывая клыки.

– Ты очень сильно пожалеешь… – В дверь кто-то стукнул два раза, и она осеклась. – Одевайся, нам пора идти.

Ладно, он не собирался нападать на Мастера вампиров с брелоком из Диснейленда, но было спокойней держать Бэмби под рукой. Когда Северус очутился в импровизированном тронном зале – по правде говоря, похоже было на столовую, из которой убрали столы – он выглядел достаточно послушным. Глаза в пол, подол мантии волочится по полу, обожженная рука прижата к телу.

Люциус явился следом – без конвоя, но в мантии, и, очевидно, тоже с новой татуировкой. Они увидели клетку одновременно.

Клетку, видимо, позаимствовали у кочевого театра. В ней прежде содержался крупный зверь, потому что теперь хватало места для человека.

– Драко, – произнес Люциус ровно. Те, кто знали его хорошо (вроде Северуса) могли бы принять это за истерику. Люциус грациозно опустился на колени перед клеткой, и Драко просунул руки между прутьев, чтобы схватиться за своего хозяина.

– Papa, прошу… пожалуйста… – И Драко залепетал что-то на французском. Он выглядел напуганным, но невредимым. Северус тем временем огляделся. Он нигде не видел Гарри, как не заметил Реддла, зато ему выпала честь познакомиться с Мастером вампиров. Прежде он только слышал о ней, и всегда плохое.

Она была красивой женщиной с недобрым лицом. Густые темные волосы уложены в высокую прическу, тех времен, когда женщины еще носили кринолины; вероятно, она эти времена застала. Тяжелые, надменные веки прикрывали глаза, на круглом белом лице алым пятном выделялись губы, не то неряшливо напомаженные, не то испачканные кровью. Платье было не слишком нарядным, но достаточно откровенным, чтобы Северус смутился. Он ни за что не стал бы глядеть этому вампиру в глаза, но и ниже опустить взгляд не представлялось возможным. Вероятно, Беллатриса Лестрейндж могла зачаровать не только глазами.

Она восседала на офисном стуле с колесиками и обсуждала что-то с другим вампиром, которого Северус также смутно помнил по вечеринкам в Малфой-мэноре. Кругом было полно знакомых лиц. Был здесь и Розье, и тот чокнутый прислужник со стальной рукой, были оборотни – вот уж не ожидал Северус, что они приглашены на вечеринку.

Нарцисса Малфой была рядом с Мастером; она только кинула мрачный взгляд на мужа, когда Люциус зашел в зал, но больше никак не отреагировала на их появление. Северус не исключал, что Нарцисса может общаться с Люциусом мысленно. Он не представлял границ ее силы, как и хитрости.

Северус пропустил момент, когда в комнате оказался виновник торжества. Мистер Реддл был в такой же мантии, как и остальные, но также на нем была серебряная маска, не ритуальная – скорее как у серийного убийцы из фильма ужасов.

Закрыть маской его уродливое лицо – это был умный ход.

Реддл подошел к королеве вампиров, и она тут же забыла про всех своих слуг, стоящих рядом. Северус видел, как осветилось ее лицо, когда она запрокинула голову к Темному Лорду. Вампиры обычно не позволяют себе показывать эмоции, либо только изображают их на публику, но Беллатриса – она не пыталась выглядеть крутой. Она была похожа на девочку, к которой в спальню пожаловал ее любимый певец из рок-группы. Обожание в болезненном виде.

Плохо, просто ужасно.

– Все готово, – сказала она, и ее голос гулко разнесся по комнате. – Некромант здесь, и мальчик тоже.

– Превосходно, – ответил Темный Лорд, похлопав ее по плечу. Беллатриса закатила глаза в экстазе. – Тогда можно начинать.

– Моя госпожа, – подал голос Люциус, склонившись в поклоне. – Прежде чем церемония начнется, могу я просить о милости?

Беллатриса сморщила нос, будто учуяла дурной запах.

– Мой человек-слуга все еще в клетке.

– Хочешь к нему присоединиться? – спросила Беллатриса, и Люциус согнулся еще ниже. – Нарцисса, мне всегда казалось, что ты достойна лучшего. – Она махнула рукой, и Люциус издал сдавленный стон, падая на пол. Его мантия вдруг стала велика ему; с ужасом Северус увидел, что тело Люциуса меняется, иссыхает, стареет на глазах.

– Оставь от него немного, – попросила Нарцисса холодным тоном. – Каждый вампир пригодится Темному Лорду в его новом правлении.

– Да-да, если хочешь. – Беллатриса отвела взгляд, и Люциус остался лежать неподвижно. – Мой Лорд, желаешь сказать пару слов своим подданным?

Реддл царственно кивнул.

Медленно он поднес руку к лицу и снял маску, и Северус не мог перестать смотреть, как на катастрофу, на крушение. Но когда маска упала на пол, Северус вытаращил глаза.

Если Реддл прежде был болен, то теперь очевидно пошел на поправку. Серый оттенок его кожи сменился обычной бледностью, и даже черты лица стали более человеческими. Он был… почти привлекательным.

– Сегодня великий день, – сказал он звучным голосом. – Когда ко мне вернется моя былая сила. С этой силой я смогу установить новые порядки, и ни один смертный не сможет встать на пути моей армии. Все, кто верны мне, будут награждены. – Его скрюченный прислужник издал радостный писк, и Северус прикинул, до чего это может раздражать Реддла. – Все, кто пойдет против меня, будут уничтожены.

– И мы поженимся, – добавила Беллатриса громко.

– И мы поженимся, – раздраженно закончил Реддл. – Теперь приведите мальчишку.

***

Северус мысленно потянулся к Гарри.

Мальчик сидел поперек кресла, перекинув ноги через подлокотник. Наряженный, словно маленький принц. В его спутанных темных волосах сверкала диадема, на шее висел тяжелый кулон. Перстень с алым камнем на пальце. Гарри прихлебывал что-то темное – темнее, чем вино – из тусклой золотой чаши. На полу, вокруг кресла, скрутилась кольцом змея – достаточно большая, чтобы проглотить целиком кого-нибудь худого и не слишком высокого. Гарри листал книгу… блокнот с черной обложкой. Казалось, он увлечен чтением.

Кто-то позвал его, и Гарри вскинул взгляд, рассеянный и беззаботный.

***

Видение исчезло, оставляя Северуса в комнате, полной убийц и монстров. Реддл обратился к нему.

– Мне нужна будет ваша помощь, мистер Снейп. Разумеется, все услуги я оплачу по стандартным расценкам. – Реддл рассмеялся. Он смеялся не как вампир и не как демон. Не было ничего пугающего в этом смехе. Как птичий клекот. Но Северус ощутил мурашки, бегущие по спине. Ожог на руке вспыхнул с новой силой. – Я заберу из мальчика то, что принадлежит мне. Вы уложите то, что от него останется. Так, чтобы он больше не поднялся.

И хотя это был изначальный план, и Северус с первого дня мечтал закопать Поттера поглубже, теперь он поднял руку и изумленно уставился на свой средний палец, выставленный в сторону Реддла.

Так он и делал, верно? С самого детства, нарываясь на тумаки, просто продолжал быть невыносимым собой.

Реддл вздохнул и пробормотал что-то, и Северус рухнул на пол. Раздался жуткий звук; Снейп не сразу понял, что дикие звуки идут из его рта. Он корчился, царапал ногтями офисный линолеум и рыдал как ребенок. Когда все закончилось, его тело еще содрогалось в спазмах.

– Перестаньте, – кричали откуда-то издалека. – Послушайте, это онлайн-трансляция, и если вы убьете кого-то из нас, вампиры станут вне закона. – Драко Малфой забился в дальний угол своей клетки, вежливый, но воинственный. Он отважно держал перед собой смартфон, словно меч. – Все, что вы делаете, увидят миллионы людей. Прямо сейчас. Это будет война.

«Умный мальчик», – подумал Северус, пытаясь подняться. Жаль, что вампиры не знают, что такое онлайн-трансляция.

Беллатриса засмеялась, немного театрально, но ее смех был словно горячий ветер, бьющий по коже – даже не глядя на Мастера, Северус мог ощутить ее силу. Ютьюб полюбит ее, вне всякого сомнения.

– Война уже началась, и она будет кровавой.

– Это конец человечества, – не менее торжественно возвестил Темный Лорд и распахнул руки, словно для объятья. – Гарри Поттер, я так долго тебя ждал.

Гарри прошел через всю комнату, обогнув лежащих на полу Люциуса и Северуса. Змея ползла за ним, как верный питомец. Гарри улыбался.

– Привет, Том, – сказал он мягко.

В этот момент раздался страшный грохот, и следом, в наступившей тишине, сдавленное «черт».

Огнетушители, сложенные прежде аккуратной кучей, раскатились по залу. Сразу за ними, над разваленным укрытием, маячила Тонкс, с ног до головы в офицерском облачении.

Пистолет в ее руках неуверенно качнулся от Северуса к Реддлу, от Реддла к Гарри, от Гарри к гигантской, мать ее, змее.

– Черт, – простонала Тонкс снова, щелкая предохранителем, и начался ад.

***

Синий свитер и впрямь смотрелся на Гарри неплохо. Пальто, на взгляд Северуса, было слишком модным, но Драко уверял, что нет такого понятия, как «слишком модное».

Так или иначе, все эти зимние шмотки скоро будут не нужны.

Северус поднял воротник своего пальто, словно детектив из нуарных фильмов, и выплюнул мокрую прядь, которая лезла в рот на ветру. Он уставился на расколотое надгробие. В камень словно молния ударила или вроде того; но еще можно было различить заросшую грязью надпись.

«Гарольд Дж. Поттер».

– Дождь усиливается, – заметил Люциус, опираясь на трость. – Не хотелось бы мокнуть здесь всю ночь.

– Кто-нибудь скажет речь? – Гарри неуверенно оглядел собравшихся. Для полуночи на кладбище здесь было действительно людно.

– Думаю, лучше это сделать тебе, – заметил Драко, и Нарцисса царственно кивнула. Гарри смущенно улыбнулся, откинул челку свободной рукой, другой сжимая лопату. Стоя на краю разверстой могилы, он произнес:

– Ты была хорошим другом и отличной змеей. Спасибо за помощь, и… э-э-э… все такое.

– Чудесная речь, – громко воскликнула Лавгуд, и Снейп закатил глаза. – Это было очень душевно, Гарри.

– Точно. Я… – Поттер переминался с ноги на ногу. Он тихонько зашипел, и Тонкс уставилась на Снейпа вопросительно, но тот легко покачал головой. – Спасибо, – закончил Гарри и вонзил лопату в землю.

Снейп отошел в сторону, вытащил сигарету. Копать могут и молодые. Гарри и Драко вполне справятся с задачей. Лавгуд поддержит их морально, украшая рунами надгробие. А Люциус и Нарцисса проконтролируют, что из этой могилы никто не выберется в ближайшие пару веков.

Тонкс подошла поближе, и Северус, как джентльмен, качнул пачкой с одинокой сигаретой, но офицер покачала головой.

– Очень мило с вашей стороны явиться на похороны змеи, – заметил Северус, щелкнув зажигалкой.

– Ни за что бы такое не пропустила, – улыбнулась Тонкс.

Будь Северус полицейским, он бы тоже не пропустил. Стоит убедиться, что змея в земле и никто из присутствующих упырей на ней не проводит запрещенных ритуалов.

Особенно учитывая, кого эта змея проглотила.

– Снейп, вы поможете мне разобраться в этом деле? Я немного запуталась в ваших змеях, проклятых артефактах и мертвых мальчиках.

– Артефакты и змеи не мои, – мелочно откликнулся Северус. – И я уже дал все показания. Завтра мы с Поттером улетаем в Мексику, так что либо выдвигайте обвинения, либо оставьте в покое.

– А, по тем фальшивым документам, что вы купили? – беззаботно уточнила Тонкс, ковыряя каблуком сырую землю. Северус скрипнул зубами. Грязный старикашка Оливандер, чтоб его.

Тонкс проделала хорошую работу по сованию своего длинного носа в чужие дела. Кингсли не стал бы вести слежку за Северусом, потому что да, Северус был довольно подозрительным типом, но он добровольно помогал полиции. Кингсли доверял ему, а Тонкс – нет.

Пожалуй, стоит сказать ей спасибо за это.

***

В ту секунду, когда Тонкс выстрелила в один из огнетушителей и по залу разлетелась комковатая пена, словно на молодежной вечеринке, Гарри отдал приказ змее.

Беллатриса не успела даже вскрикнуть. Ее ноги с секунду торчали из пасти змеи, подергиваясь, а потом змея мощным рывком проглотила Мастера вместе со шпильками.

Поднялась настоящая паника. Вампиры, оборотни, другие существа – все вокруг кричали, кто-то выпустил когти, кто-то клыки, кто-то дрался, кто-то пытался спрятаться. Раздавались хлопки выстрелов. Кто-то выпустил голубей из шляпы фокусника; кто-то поджег несчастных птиц, и огонь быстро разнесся по комнате. В этой свалке Северус не заметил, как Нарцисса сбежала, прихватив Драко и Люцуса. Не стоило ждать от нее помощи, глупо, что Снейп надеялся. По крайней мере, Малфои обещали подтвердить любую его версию событий для полиции.

Северусу пришлось драться с чокнутым прислужником-киборгом, опять, и честно говоря, только крайнее раздражение придавало ему сил. Он никогда не блистал в рукопашном бою. Его нос был сломан… снова.

Кровь была всюду, и когда Северус попытался обратиться к мертвым, чтобы призвать их на помощь, он не отличил сознание Поттера от сознания Реддла; пытался позвать и не смог, словно эти двое оказались в каком-то другом, своем мире.

Они стояли там, друг напротив друга, и глядели друг другу в глаза, будто вели беззвучный разговор (кто-то обернулся в волка, кто-то сломал тяжелый офисный стол, кто-то сорвал жалюзи; Северус истекал кровью и соплями).

Включились разбрызгиватели на потолке.

Вода, огонь, воздух. Земля – глубоко под фундаментом. Сталь – в виде оторванной блестящей руки на полу. Кровь – в избытке. Если Северус хоть что-то смыслил в ритуалах, момент был подходящим.

Реддл начал подниматься в воздух, прямо там, и его черная мантия раздулась, как парашют на ветру. В воздухе запахло озоном, раздался треск, словно электрические разряды заполнили воздух. Все присутствующие – каждый, у кого была метка на предплечье – согнулись пополам, крича от боли в руке.

– Да здравствует новая эра! – воскликнул Темный Лорд, раскинув руки в стороны. – Avada Kedavra!

Тогда-то Тонкс и снесла ему голову метким выстрелом.

***

– Ладно, я надеюсь, ваше путешествие будет приятным, – сказала Тонкс, все же взяв сигарету. – Не буду переживать из-за маленького баловства с документами после всего, что случилось.

«Далеко пойдет», – подумал Северус. Уж точно далеко. Каждый полицейский в детстве мечтал схватить хэллоуинского маньяка – а когда правда всплыла наружу, Тонкс получила какой-то там орден и произнесла речь. Северус не дождался от полиции даже официальной благодарности. Не то что бы он хотел орден, но это было бы… вежливо.

– Ладно, а теперь я пойду налаживать дипломатические связи с новым лидером. – Тонкс швырнула на землю окурок и оглянулась на Нарциссу, которая посыпала чесночными специями землю.

– А я пойду утешаться в объятьях молодого любовника, чтобы скрыться от ужасов прошлого, – ответил Снейп, и может, он перегнул палку, но Тонкс смылась с глаз долой в ту же минуту.

Молодой любовник перепачкался в земле, а его мокрые волосы стояли торчком самым жалким образом. Северус снял свой шарф, чтобы укутать Поттера.

– Позаботься о бизнесе, – велел он Драко, своему официальному партнеру, крепко пожав узкую ладонь. – Позаботься о Флетчере, – попросил он Люциуса, осторожно коснувшись хрупких сухих пальцев. – Позаботься о Люциусе, – сказал он Нарциссе, склонившись в вежливом поклоне.

– Ничего такого, чего бы не исправила кровь девственников, – ответила Нарцисса легкомысленно, но взглянула на мужа с нежностью. – Мне нравятся его новые морщины, теперь он перестал флиртовать с едой, – добавила она. Протянула руку для поцелуя Поттеру, он неуклюже ее потряс. На этом и распрощались.

– Теперь мы можем ехать? – спросил Северус ворчливо, когда Гарри отдал последние почести змее в могиле.

Гарри поднял на него глаза; один ярко-зеленый, другой – рубиново-красный, как на картине современного художника.

– Ага, – сказал он беспечно и взял Северуса под руку, нажав сквозь ткань на метку. В отличие от Северуса, Гарри не пострадал ни в пожаре, ни в драке, на нем не было ни царапины, даже шрам на лбу казался выцветшим. Поттер был невероятно живучим для мертвого.

Когда Северус пытался ощутить их связь, когда мысленно взывал к Гарри, как к другим мертвецам – он слышал лишь шипение, заполняющее уши, и его метка болела. Поттер больше не слышал его зов, не откликался на него. Его кожа оставалась бледной, его сердце молчало в груди, но в глазах светилось сознание, и голос становился громче с каждым днем.

«Кто ты? Что ты? Сколько у нас времени?» – Северус не решался спросить. После стольких лет… он лишь хотел насладиться отпуском.

– Хватит, – попросил Гарри и поднял руку, ткнул пальцем Северусу в переносицу, там, где не исчезала хмурая складка. – Нам пора.

Он потащил Северуса прочь от кладбища, вприпрыжку к новой, прекрасной жизни.

Северус начал сомневаться, хочет ли он роман с кем-то настолько жизнерадостным.

Впрочем, время покажет.


End file.
